Just Say Something
by Pirinitete
Summary: Isabella is an elective mute. She has not spoken a word for years. All through her childhood she has been tormented for it. A strange family moves to town, and one boy is taken by her. Can he get through to her, or will Bella remain silent forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to My Life**

I tried to shut the door of my rusted red truck as quietly as possible, but sadly that was still loud. I might as well of announced my entrance with a blow horn, and a thirty person band parade. I tried to ignore the stares people threw my way as I slung my bag over my shoulder-it wasn't hard, I'd been doing for almost my entire life.

I made my way to my first class, my head down and my shoulders hunched, trying to attract as little attention as possible. Even so, not two steps later I had Lauren on one side, and Jessica on the other. Their bodies pressed close to me, caging me in. They sung the stupid rhyme that had followed me through childhood. It was easy to ignore because of how pathetic it was-it didn't even rhyme properly.

_Bella, Bella  
><em>_Can't get a fella  
><em>_Doesn't speak, no, not a peep  
><em>_Stupid bitch Bella._

The last line changed every time. I had made it a game to try and guess what they'd come up with next. Maybe one day they'd find a word to rhyme with my name that wasn't fella, or my name again. I could think of a couple, _Cinderella… Nutella… Mozzarella… _

I was hoping that that would be all I'd get today, but no such luck. Jessica put her foot in front of mine, and Lauren pushed me from behind. They stalked off laughing as I elegantly landed my on face. I felt my lip split from my teeth, and a stone find a home in my cheek. I tuned-out the laughing, picked myself up and hurried to my first class, wiping the blood from my face.

_I would not cry, I would not cry. I would not cry._

I was proud that only one tear had escaped my careful control as I found my way to class.

Welcome to the first day of my junior year.

I sat at the back of Spanish class. Every class room was the same at this miserable school, except for the tech rooms. In all of my classes I took the same seat, the back one in the corner. Here, the only time I would be ridiculed was at the start when everyone was walking in. Once they were seated, I was all but forgotten.

I kept my eyes down on my blank page, studiously ignoring the insults thrown my way while my class_mates_ found their seats. I counted the seconds as they passed. My teachers had long ago learnt that no matter what they did, I would not answer them. I had spent almost my entire first year of high school in detention for 'insolence.' After the first year though, they had given up. So I was the most surprised one in the class when the teacher called on me.

"Isabella, ¿puede usted decir la clase cual su color favorito es?" Can you tell the class what your favourite colour is, my mind automatically translated.

Yes, yes I can. _Mi color favorito es verde. Me gusta verde porque esto se parece a la esperanza para mí. _My mouth did not open, the words did not come out, my eyes did not leave my blank piece of paper. Not even when the class began singing the rhyme.

_Bella, Bella  
><em>_Can't get a fella  
><em>_Doesn't speak, no, not a peep  
><em>_Forever lonely Bella._

I couldn't even begin to wonder when they'd found the time to rehearse that, for I could not believe that they all magically said the same, forever changing last line. Maybe there was an e-mail circulation this year. _And today's line-up of ways to mock Bella… _Yeah, I could believe that.

The teacher forgot about me as she tried to get the class to order again. They settled down eventually, but I could still feel eyes boring into me. Completely out of character, I looked up, searching the room for those prying eyes. They belonged to a pixy of a girl, with strange hair, and strange eyes. I expected to find a sneer on her face, but instead it held only sympathy. She must be new, not yet added to the Mock Bella e-mailing list. She'll get it soon, and then she'll be just like the rest of them. I looked back down to my paper, and didn't do a thing for the rest of the class.

I was not like that for all my classes. But I was fluent in Spanish. At least in my head, I'm sure the pronunciation won't be right if I ever actually tried to speak it. But I did not think that would ever happen.

I rushed through the halls to my next class, not because I was late, but because the less time spent out of the control of the classroom the better. Somehow, I managed to escape being tripped or shoved, and made it safely to Maths, only having myself to blame for falling into my seat.

I liked maths. You didn't need to speak to get it right. You just needed to be able to follow the formulas. I could do that. My maths teacher, Mr. Cooper, liked me, at least I thought he did until he called on me for the answer to the first question on the board. I checked my work, certain that it was right. I knew that he knew it would be correct too. We had a silent understanding. I'd do the work, and make him look good from my results for tests, and he'd leave me alone. Clearly that truce was over now.

I stared at him, ignoring the eyes of the class. That girl with the strange hair was there again. And again she looked at me with something other than distain. Curiosity.

I ignored her along with everyone else, and just stared at Mr. Cooper until he sighed. "Very well, Isabella, will you at least write your answer on the board?"

It was my turn to sigh. The board wasn't that far away from me, but between my own clumsiness, and the spite of all the students between me and it, my chances weren't good. It was my hope that if I played nice, he'd leave me alone for the rest of the year that got me standing up and carefully making my way down the aisle to the board.

_Almost there… Almost there… Just one more table to go…_

A leg shot out before me, too fast for me to react in any other way than to fall flat on my face. I landed in a heap on the floor.

"Newton, Principals office, now," Mr. Cooper ordered, his finger pointing to the door.

Mike Newton picked on me for a reason other than my unusualness. He liked me. He was _that _kid. The one that never really grew up, and was into the weird chicks. I didn't define myself as a weird chick, but clearly I was weird enough for him to want me. Its also why Jessica is so much meaner to me. She blames me for her and Mike not being together. Because of course it couldn't possibly be that she was a crazy bitch.

He was a lot more in-your-face with his taunts. Sometimes using his body to push me against a wall, or to cage me against the lockers with his arms so he could whisper his latest rhyme in my ear.

_Bella, Bella  
><em>_Can't get a fella  
><em>_Doesn't speak, no, not a peep  
><em>_I wanna screw Bella_

That was his favourite one to use, though he had a lot more. I ignored him most of the time, but sometimes, he really did scare me.

Once Mike had stormed out of the room, and it was safe, I picked myself up and quickly scribbled the answer on the board. I went around the edge of the class to go back to my seat, and spent the rest of the hour with my head in my maths book.

I hate lunch. Its just an excuse to get everyone that hates me under the same roof, so that they can torment me together. I made it through the line with only minimal damage and headed for my table, my eyes on my feet the entire way. Only when I was a few metres from my usual table in the back did I look up. And froze.

No one sat at my table. No one.

So why were five of the most gorgeous people I've ever seen sitting there? The pixy was there, a welcoming smile on her face. She gestured for me to sit down. I didn't move, just looked at their faces. A big bear of a man, with short brown curls, and a huge grin on his face had his arm wrapped around a blonde girl, perhaps the most beautiful girl to have ever lived. Next to the pixy was a male with soft blonde hair and an expression so pained I quickly flitted my gaze over him to the bronze haired god on the other side of him. His hand was covering half his face, but from what I could see, he looked like he wanted to kill me.

Well join the queue, buddy, I thought. Then my senses came back to me, and I dropped my tray of food that I wasn't going to eat anyway and ran out of the cafeteria, somehow managing to not fall over.

I spent the rest of the lunch period hiding away in the toilets. I let my mind wander over the scribbling on the walls, rather than if I was going to have to spend the years lunch breaks here, or try and find another deserted table to. I didn't see why I should have to though. It was _my _table. I was there first. I should go right up to them and demand them to leave. Who was I kidding? I'd trip up to them and stare at them like a dear in the headlights more like it.

Eventually I dragged myself out of my smelly haven to head to Biology, hoping to get there before the hallway became crowded.

Mike Newton was standing by the door to the room. I contemplated turning around and making a run for it, but he'd already seen me. Too late now. I continued down the hall and waited for the teacher to come, on the other side of the hallway as Mike. I dropped my bag to the floor while I prayed that he'd just leave me alone.

He didn't of course. He sauntered across the small space and pressed his body against mine, shoving me against the lockers. I pressed myself further back, hoping to get away from him. "Bella, Bella," he whispered in my ear, his hands travelling up my thighs. I struggled but he pushed against me hard. "You better make sure I never get sent to the principals office again…" His fingers dug into my upper thighs, and I tried not to flinch. I don't think I succeeded because his smile grew bigger.

Thankfully, the bell rang then and he pushed away from me, reclaiming his spot on the opposite wall as the hallway filled with people. Note to self: Never arrive early to class again.

The desks for Bio were taller and you had to partner with someone. I hoped the fates were on my side again this year, and that the class would have an odd number of students. As soon as Mr. Banner unlocked the door, I rushed in and claimed the table at the back. I prayed for an odd number as the class filled, and I was the only one left alone. Thank you God.

Mr. Banner was about to close the door when the bronze haired boy walked through. He handed a slip to the teacher, saying he was new.

_No. no. No, no, no, no, no, no. No._

"Well, welcome to Bio, Mr. Edward Cullen. Have a seat."

His eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on the spot next to me. He tensed when he realised who he would have to be sitting next to. Guess he was on the mailing list then. I suck further into my stool, while he glided down the aisle, apparently completely unaware that everyone was staring at him. He took the seat next to me.

Class droned on and I kept my head down, hoping the entire time that no one would notice me. The beautiful boy next to me did not once look at me, and I dared not sneak a glance at him.

Mr. Banner called on me, and I was only a little surprised. I had come to the absurd conclusion that the teachers had made some sort of pact, that this would be the year that Bella Swan finally talked! Yeah, right.

"Isabella, what is the most common name for the tricarboxylic acid cycle?" All eyes turned to me, including those oddly coloured ones next to me.

_That's an easy one, Mr. Banner, the Krebs Cycle, or the Citric acid cycle._

My mouth stayed shut.

Then Edward Cullen did the most surprising thing that's ever happened to me. He talked to me. "The Krebs Cycle," he whispered under his breath.

I turned my shocked gaze to him, but he was staring straight ahead, his hand still covering half his face, and looking like he was in the most unimaginable pain ever.

He'd tried to _help_ me. _Me. Isabella never get a fella Swan._

I almost wanted to talk just so he didn't think I was what everyone called me. But my mouth wouldn't form the words, and my eyes went back to my open book in front of me.

"Isabella, answer the question," Mr. Banner ordered.

I didn't look up, I didn't move.

_Krebs Cycle, Krebs Cycle, Krebs Cycle…_

"Isabella!" His voice had risen.

_Krebs Cycle, Krebs Cycle, Krebs Cycle…_

The class was silent, but it was as if I could hear their thoughts.

_Bella, Bella  
><em>_Can't get a fella  
><em>_Doesn't speak, no, not a peep  
><em>_Why don't you talk, Bella?_

"Very well, go wait outside class for now," Mr. Banner said tiredly.

I packed up my things, and left the room. I was strangely aware that no one tried to trip me up, and no one called anything out. They must have something big planned for later then.

I slid my back against the wall, and sat down outside the room, my bag next to me. I tried to ignore the sting of unshed tears in my eyes, but it wasn't so easy.

After a few minutes, Mr. Banner came out. I stood up, and wiped my cheeks in case any tears had fallen. He stared at me for a few moments, a frustrated look in his gaze. He looked like he wanted to scream at me. _Go ahead, everyone else does._

"Isabella, this has got to stop," he started, and it seemed to me that this was a practiced speech. "I know you can talk." Everyone did, its why I got teased so much. I'd had to have a complete medical check when I stopped talking. Was I deaf? Were my vocal chords damaged? Had I become mute? No, no, and no. I was just a freak that didn't talk.

"You're a smart girl," he went on. "I don't see why you hold yourself back like this. You can't go through high school like this. This year, we're going to get you talking."

I nodded along like I was supposed to, but didn't open my mouth.

He sighed. "Go back in now, and do the questions on the board."

The rest of my day was miserable. It seemed that I had a different one of those strange people in each of my classes. Except for the big one, since I assumed he wasn't a junior. They all looked at me differently, and almost as if they wanted to talk to me. Though none of them did, just that one whispered answer from Edward.

I ignored them all. I resigned myself to the fact that this was going to be my junior year. Worse than last year, but most undoubtedly better than next year would be, and the year after that, and the year after that. For the rest of my life. Getting worse and worse, until someone Upstairs deems me miserable enough to die.

Perhaps I could hurry the process along, and ask Edward. He looked more than happy to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? Seen it done before? Let me know :) <strong>

**This came to me after reading Keeping Secrets by puss-is-in-boots. Just saying so credit goes where credits due. It's not the same story at all though. It's more inspired by the movie The Piano, where the main character is an elective mute. And also from Speak, the book and the movie, in which Kristen Stewart is the main character. It was the first movie that made me see her as an actor and not the stuttering idiot from Twilight :P**

**Anyway, cheers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Occurrences**

I heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser over the light patter of the rain. I rushed downstairs, hoping that the chicken wasn't burning, having completely forgotten to check on it while I was doing my homework. The aroma filled the room, and I couldn't help but feel a little proud that it had turned out alright.

Charlie came through the door just as I was serving up. He gave me a half hug before sitting opposite me to eat.

"How was school?" He asked, around a mouthful of chicken.

I shrugged.

"That good, huh?" He was used to my silent ways, and it was as though we'd come up with another way to communicate. They'd tried getting me to learn sign language, but I couldn't wrap my head around it. Charlie didn't force me when I made it clear I didn't want to continue. I loved my father. He accepted me, and never pushed me.

I flicked my head up a little, knowing he'd understand.

"Not too bad, pretty boring if you ask me actually. I know its bad, but I almost wish someone would get murdered or something just to give me something to do," he grumbled.

I smiled, he was always complaining about work, but I knew that he loved it.

"Wow, this chicken's good, Bells. What'd you use?"

I looked at the new pepper I'd picked up from the supermarket today, and he followed my gaze. "Not as good as Clearwater's fish fry, but pretty damn close."

I smiled again.

When we were finished, I made to clean up the dishes, but Charlie stole them from my grasp. "I got this," he said, taking them to the sink.

I looked in the direction of the TV, a silent question. He let out a great bellow of a laugh, the corner of his eyes crinkling. "No game on tonight, got nothing better to do."

He came over and kissed the top of my head. "Go on, now."

I sent a quick e-mail to my mum telling her how my first day of school this year went. Almost everything I said was a lie. I told her what she needed to hear, which was so very different from the truth.

_Yes, mum, I made lots of friends… I'm going to the movies this weekend… Everyone's really nice…_

She loved me more than anything on earth, but she hadn't been able to cope with me not talking. I knew she blamed herself, but she couldn't understand when I'd tried to reassure her that it was all me. I sent myself to live with Charlie when it became too much for her. Since I've been here, our mother-daughter relationship has never been better.

I shut down my computer, and climbed into bed. I drifted off to the soft sound of my music.

_I was trapped. Locked in a prison. A room with no door. No window. Nothing. The sounds of my terror rang throughout the room. My whimpers went unheard. My screams sounding only to my own ears. I could hear Charlie outside the room. He was screaming for me. _

"_Bella! Bella baby, come back!" His voice was hoarse, like he'd been screaming for a long time._

_I screamed for him, as loud as I could, my voice just rebounded back into me. "Charlie! Dad!" I threw myself at the walls of my prison, tears stinging my eyes, my desperation to be heard driving me forward._

"_Bella! Where are you?"_

"_I'm here, Dad! I'm here!"_

_He kept screaming. He couldn't hear me. _

_No one could._

_I gave up and crumbled to the floor, a useless pile of skin and bones._

* * *

><p>I entered the Forks High School parking lot at the very last minute I could. I had just found a park when the shrill sound of the bell rang out through the campus.<p>

I jumped from my truck and hurried to Spanish. As I had hoped the corridors were almost empty as I raced through them. It was easy to ignore the two or three rhymes thrown my way. None were all that creative enough to really ponder.

I got to class just as the last person had filed in, so I quickly followed behind them. I kept my head down and found my seat at the back. Pulling out my book and a pen, I focused on the pale blue lines across the pages. Class started, but I kept all my attention on the lines. I almost didn't notice the pale hand that snaked into my view, dropped a neatly folded note on my desk, and then disappeared.

I looked next to me and saw the strange pixy girl sitting at the desk on my right.

I was going to ignore the note, just expecting a rhyme, but she whispered to me, her voice resounding like bells.

Hesitantly, I unfolded the page, and was surprised to find her neat writing.

"Isabella, ¿cuál es su animal favorito?" The teacher interrupted me before I could read what was sure to be an insult.

_Un león porque nada jode con ellos, _I thought in answer, but my mouth did not move. After a while of staring at me, she gave a small huff and carried on.

I looked back to the note. _Hi, _it read. I carried on, encouraged my the lack of nastiness so far. Next to that was a small smiley face. _I'm Alice. _Another smiley face. _You're Isabella, aren't you? It's really great to meet you, I hope that we can be friends._

I was too stunned to react. She wanted to be friends? Surely this was just a plot to make me suffer more. Using the new girl to lure me into friendship, just to somehow shove it back in my face. I thought to myself that this wouldn't end well, but still I found my hand writing back without me telling it to. I could only find the courage to write my name how I preferred it, _Bella._ But that was the most communication I've had with someone at school.

I was about to hand it over to her when the bell rang, bringing me back from my insanity. I screwed up the note before I could hand it to her, and dropped it in the bin as I hurried out to my next class.

I was a couple of metres away from the safety of the room, when I found myself being shoved into the row of lockers. My head hit the lock on one of them with a bang, and I knew the cut on my check from yesterday had split open again. I could feel my blood slipping down the side of my face. I used my shirt sleeve to wipe it off, and held my hand to it for a second to stop the bleeding.

I sat down in my usual seat at the back for maths, and once again the pixy-Alice sat down in the seat next to me.

I spared her a glance as I got my books out. She looked a little tense, but she was smiling, and she held the piece of paper I'd crumpled up. I looked away as she smoothed it out and wrote a response.

Mr. Cooper asked me the answer to the question on the board again, and I hoped this wouldn't become a normal thing. But I used it as a reason to ignore the paper that Alice slipped onto my desk.

I stared at Mr. Cooper, my eyes wide. I pleaded with him silently to not make me go up again. Mike was sitting at the front, and I really didn't want him to do something stupid and get sent to the principals office again.

The teacher seemed to recognise my desperation, and after a brief moment called on someone else.

I stared at the note before me. _Hi Bella, _smiley face. _Would you like to sit with my family for lunch today?_

No. Absolutely not. Not in a million years. Yes, a small part of me whispered, the part that was locked away and had no voice. I squashed it down and scrunched the note up, this time throwing it in my bag where she couldn't get it again.

I thought I heard her sigh, but I was probably wrong.

I spent lunch in my truck, not even bothering to go to the cafeteria. I'd have to start bringing food from home if I kept this up.

I was both dreading and looking forward to Biology. Would he try and talk to me again? What would he say? How long would it take for him to give up? I wanted him to try and talk to me, which was why it would be bad. It would only hurt more when he gave up, and turned into everyone else.

I needn't have worried. He never came to class, and I spent the lesson by myself, staring at the desk. I hadn't even bothered to get my books out. I squashed down the disappointment that rose in me as the bell for the end of the class rang and he still hadn't shown up.

In the rest of my classes I couldn't help but feel like I was a science experiment for Alice's family. In gym, I had the tall blonde man. I always felt eyes on me, and I was sure it was him, but whenever I looked up, he was concentrating on the exercises we'd been given, not looking anywhere near my direction. Nevertheless, I kept stealing glances at him, trying to catch him in the act. But by the end of the class I had given up and was back to trying not to fall over thin air.

My lack of concentration on where I was going during that period had resulted in a lot more casualties than usual. I had a bruise on my forehead from when I'd accidentally gotten too close to Lauren, and she'd used my ponytail to shove me into the nearest post.

The beautiful blonde girl was in my psychology class. She wasn't as subtle, not sitting with me, but watching me from across the room, and glaring resentfully at the class in general. She didn't even attempt to hide what she was doing when I caught her at it. I just wished that I actually had any idea of what they were doing.

I wondered what the deal with this family was, but not enough to ask. Or even acknowledge their presence. I continued on in my way. Scurrying from class to class, and hiding out in my truck. Everyday Alice would try and talk to me through passing notes, and each time I would ignore her, hating myself every time I saw her face fall from the corner of my eye. The first week of school had passed, and Edward never came back. A part of me was glad. I didn't have to try and tune out his hulking presence, and I had an hours escape from the Cullen's (I'd learnt their last name from one of Alice's unanswered notes) watchful eyes.

Today was Friday. I loved Friday. I only had half a day of school to suffer through. Of course the teasing was worse today, apparently everyone wanted to get more in because of the lack of the afternoon to do it. I found myself being shoved against lockers every second step I took, and being tripped and pushed over every other step. Not to mention the constant, unrelenting stream of insults. But it was easier to ignore.

In maths, Alice had asked me if I wanted to go shopping for the rest of the day. As usual, I didn't respond. I was surprised at how long she'd kept this up. After a week of constant rejection, she was still trying. She looked more and more dejected each time I screwed up her note, and I couldn't help but feel bad. She looked so small and delicate, and she was always buzzing with energy, I hated to see her sad at all, but it was worse to know that it was my fault.

I was such a hypocrite, but even knowing that, I still couldn't let her in.

I pushed those thoughts away when I pushed through the doors of Colins Music Store. I smiled at the kind old man behind the counter and made my way to the back of the store where there was a well-used piano. I sat on the stool and felt myself relax instantly. The stress of the past week leaving me.

The man, Erik, he'd told me to call him, pulled up a chair next to me. "What're you gonna play today, luv?"

I let my fingers skim over the keys, undecided. Usually how I felt would determine what I played. My music was my voice, my outlet. The very reason that I stayed sane. The only way I endured my peers at school without lashing out. I let my pain out here. This was my voice, I just needed someone to understand what I was trying to say.

I picked out a few notes without much thought, until a familiar tune emerged. It was a simple piece to play, no complicated chord or key changes. But its simplicity was what made it truly beautiful. It made me cry each time I played it, for to get it absolutely perfect one must put everything they have into it. It was a song not of pain, but of true despair. I had plenty of that to put into it. I felt tears running down my cheeks as my pale hands flew across the keyboard. The masterpiece by Aphex Twin came to an end and I bowed my head as the last note rang poignantly through the small room.

I glanced over at Erik, surprised to see tears in his eyes. His fingers reached out and ghosted an inch away from my face where I knew a cut from earlier this week was. "Such a kind and gentle person, yet you endure so much pain," was all he said. He put his chair away and went back behind the counter. "You're welcome here anytime you like, luv. Hope you know that."

I nodded and turned back to the piano. I played one of my original compositions. It was a short piece that I'd come up with while I let my mind get lost in memories of happier times. Mum and Charlie at the park, pushing me on the swing. "Higher! Higher!" I had screamed between giggles. I smiled now while I played this jovial tune. It was different each time I played this, sometimes faster, or slower depending on my mood. Other times I'd add extra notes, or skip sections altogether. Today, I played it how it was meant to be.

I went home when the sky began to darken, knowing that Erik wanted to go home to his wife but was too polite to say anything.

Charlie had made the only dinner he was capable of, the kind that came from a box and was ordered. We ate the pizza in comfortable silence, then headed off to do our own things. Charlie to watch some game, and me to bed. Which happened to be where I spent the entire weekend, only dragging myself out of its warm confines to eat.

Monday came too quickly.

I dreaded each step I took down the hall to Spanish. My boots squeaked on the lino, causing everyone to look at me. I didn't even need help reacquainting myself with the floor, my stupid slippery boots did it for me. My head hit the ground with a loud crack, and I groaned.

Everyone snickered, then began to sing that fuckin' rhyme. I had to admit that it was becoming annoying.

_Bella, Bella  
><em>_Never get a fella  
><em>_Doesn't speak, no, not a peep  
><em>_Ugly duckling Bella_

I ignored them as I stood up, hitching my school bag higher and continued on my way, their chants following me.

I felt slightly woozy as I sat in my usual seat, but I ignored it and got out my books. I wasn't surprised when Alice skipped into the class and sat herself in the front row, as far from me as she could get. I'd been expecting it to happen sooner or later, but it still hurt.

The teacher called on me, but I didn't even raise my head. Just stared resolutely at my page, hunching my shoulders, and waited for her to give up. She did eventually, but only after the class had started up with the rhyme. I didn't look up to see if Alice joined in, it would hurt too much to see if she had.

I knew it was stupid that I was hurt. I had pushed her away, wanting nothing but for her to leave me alone for the past week. But now that the insistent ball of energy that I'd gotten used to being next to me was gone, I felt even more empty than usual. I went through the day on auto-pilot. Not hearing the insults, not feeling the shoves, not tasting the sandwich I'd brought from home to eat in my truck.

The bell rang and I rushed from my truck into the school. I was the last to arrive to Bio, so I kept my head down as I made it to my seat, only realizing once I'd made it that the normally empty place next to me, was occupied.

Edward Cullen was back.

He smiled at me as we made eye contact. I didn't return it, just looked down at my blank page, letting my hair form a wall between us. His eyes were brighter than I remembered them, a strange topaz colour. The same as the rest of his family. At least he no longer looked like he wanted to kill me, but he looked like he wanted to talk to me. I couldn't decide which one was worse.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," he said, in a voice like velvet. It was almost as if I could feel it sliding along my skin. I forced back a shiver.

I didn't look up, or move from behind my curtain of hair.

He continued on, unfazed. "I apologize for being rude last time, the stress of my first day and all."

I snuck a glance at him between my strands of hair and saw that he had a friendly, if a little forced, smile on his perfect face. It faded when I didn't answer. I could see his expression transform to one of frustration, so I looked back to my page.

I couldn't help but find the humour in him apologizing for being rude. I had shunned his help, I refused to talk to him, or thank him. I was the rudest of all, yet he felt the need to apologize. Clearly there was something wrong with this boy.

We had to do a lab today. Identifying the different stages of mitosis. The slides were handed out, and Edward got the microscope set up. He had just positioned the first slide when Mr. Banner strode up to the desk. I heard Edward take a deep breath.

"Isabella, you two must take turns viewing the slide. Discuss which stage you think each is at," Mr. Banner instructed. So. He thought this might make me talk. I couldn't help the small smile on my face as I nodded my understanding.

I glanced through the scope after Edward and wrote down what I knew it was on the sheet we'd been given. I raised my eyebrow at Edward after he read it. He nodded then placed the next slide. I looked first, then he did, this time he wrote down his guess. I was surprised to find that it was right. I nodded.

We continued on like that until we were finished. We had never once disagreed on an answer. We were right on all of them, but Mr. Banner was not impressed, having no doubt seen our communication.

"Nice going," Edward said, once the teacher had turned his back.

I offered him a small smile. I was surprised at how easily it came.

I felt something inside me ease when he smiled back. I didn't know what it was, but I suddenly found it easier to breathe. I was still smiling as I went to my next class, and for once, I made it there without hearing one insult, feeling the rough hands of my peers push me, or tripping over my own feet.

I daren't let myself hope that things were looking up, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is Bella's internal monologue getting boring yet? I never imagined the difficulties in writing a story where the main character doesn't speak. Probably should've put more thought into it. Anyway, lemme know what you think. Thanks for the reviews so far guys, I love getting them, it just makes my day that much brighter :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Crap.**

_The room was getting smaller, the air being sucked out. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I needed out. I ran into the walls, my shoulder bruising from the repeated impacts. I didn't care. I kept going. The wall would break or it would break me. Either way, I'm free._

"_Bella!" I heard my dad's voice screaming from outside my prison. _

"_Dad!" My hoarse voice called back._

_He kept screaming, not hearing me._

_I threw my battered body into the walls, over and over. My eyes burned from my tears, and my body shook with exhaustion. _

"_Where are you?" He was still screaming, his voice frantic with worry. "Where's my little girl!"_

"_I'm here," I sobbed as my legs stopped working and I fell to the floor._

"_Bella!" A high bell like voice screamed along with Charlie. _

_I found the strength to keep going as they screamed for me. Their voices becoming a sick harmony. _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming…" I chanted as I ran into the wall, again and again._

_I would not give in._

* * *

><p>Alice didn't sit with me again. I didn't expect her to. There was no coming back from the dark side. With each day it was getting easier to ignore the rhymes being thrown my way. The creativity of my peers left something to be desired. A part of me wanted to volunteer to write them for them, then maybe they'd say something that actually made sense, or offended me.<p>

During school, I was in my own little world. I didn't hear the teachers calling on me, but from the livid expressions they gave me, it meant I'd just gotten better at ignoring them, and not them giving up. They would though. Everyone did.

I doodled pictures in my books during Spanish and Maths. I didn't really register the loops I drew. My mind was filled with Edward. He confused me. First he looked as though he might kill me, disappears for a week, then comes back wanting to play nice. No explanation. Nothing.

I was nervous about Bio. I wasn't sure if he was going to be there today, and I couldn't decide if I wanted him to be or not. But I knew that I wanted him to talk to me again. His voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Like a symphony all on its own.

I thought about going to the cafeteria for lunch today, just to see if Edward was there, but decided against it.

Instead I quickly scampered to my truck the second the bell rang. I managed to avoid most of the people that truly had it in for me. Only being shoved once.

I made it to the safety of my truck. I turned the heat on and the radio. It was tuned to the only classical station I could find. Clair de Lune played quietly while I ate the sandwich I'd prepared this morning. I let myself relax. The music soothed me, and I closed my eyes so that I could truly focus on it.

The next thing I knew, the door to my truck opened with a loud screech. I had a moment to gasp, then he was on me, crushing the breath from me.

_Please, God, not again…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, it's ridiculously short, barely even a page, but I wrote the next chapter before this one, and it's almost ready to go. This was just because I thought it didn't flow very well. Oh, and the next one's in Edward's POV :) Hope you like, despite the fact that it's hardly a chapter. Thanks for the reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK! I hate asking for them, but damned if they don't all make me smile like an idiot. So don't be afraid to make me look like an idiot. You know you want to :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Those Eyes**

**EPOV**

_A… B… C… D… E… Bella… Bella, Bella. Bella! _

I slammed my fist against my knee in frustration, my sad attempt at distracting myself having failed. All I could see was her face, blocking out the crowded cafeteria, and the brick wall I had been staring at. Her soft, creamy pale skin. Her long wavy locks of hair. Her full pink lips. Her eyes.

Oh, God. Those eyes.

I was slowly going crazy. I had always thought that my undoing would be at the interfering hands of Alice. Not some _girl_. Some average teenage girl. With big brown doe eyes that held so many secrets.

Argh!

I went back to counting the bricks across from me as the minutes ticked by until I could see her again. I needed to ferret out her secrets. I'd made it my goal, something to distract me from the monotony of high school. This purgatory that had become my existence.

Her silence was infuriating. Right where she sat, nothing but a dead space. A wall. I couldn't describe it for I'd never encountered anything like it. Her hair always a dark curtain between us, blocking me from her expressions.

_I think I'll ask Bella to the movies tomorrow… She almost looked like she was going to think about wanting to respond last Friday… Progress…_

My gaze shot to Alice as I caught what she was thinking. I raised my eyebrow, trying to not be too obvious to Emmett and Rose. For some reason Alice had taken an interest in this girl, but whenever I asked her why she'd block me, and start thinking insidious nursery rhymes. I could hardly blame her, since this girl was pretty much the centre of my thoughts no matter how I tried to change that.

_What? One of these days she'll respond… _Alice thought, not looking at me.

Of course she would. What Alice wants, Alice gets. This girl - _Bella, _I couldn't keep calling her the girl like she was the only girl in the world. _Bella_ would not be an exception.

I scanned the thoughts of the clueless teenagers trying to find Bella, but while she starred in almost all of them, no one could actually see her.

_Doesn't speak, no not a peep… Doopey Bella. No. That doesn't work… Maybe, worthless Bella? Yeah that's better… _Lauren was thinking, sitting two tables away.

I branched out wider, already knowing that Bella wasn't in here.

_What does he see in that stupid bitch anyway? She's not even pretty… She's so dumb she can't even talk, for crying out loud! _Jessica was probably a master at hiding how she truly feels. She was thinking such horrible things, yet she looked like she was really into the way Eric was groping her. I moved on.

_I wonder where she disappeared to… _Mike was thinking. He was walking round the school, stuffing his face with some chips. Looks like I wasn't the only one looking for this elusive girl. _God, I can't wait till I get her alone again. The way her ass feels. Mhhhhhmmmhhmhhmhhhhhhmmmmm… She was totally into it. The way she pushed back, shoving her tits against me. The slut._

I had to suppress a growl when Mike replayed him cornering Bella last week. From the looks of it, she was not at all into it. I found myself wanting to rip the Newton boy to pieces. To bathe in his unworthy blood. To see his bones shatter into a thousand pieces. To-

_Oh, look at what we have here… _Mike had found Bella, hunched in her monster of a truck, not doing anything, just sitting there, waiting for the bell to ring by the looks of it. Her head was swaying slightly, and her eyes were closed.

_This is just perfect, _Mike was thinking. He crept up to the truck, looking around him to see if anyone was watching. He found no one.

Bella looked up startled when Mike opened the door, and threw himself on her.

I jumped up from my seat without conscious thought.

"_No!_" Burst from my lips, gaining me a few startled glances from those close to me.

_What's up bro?_ Emmett thought.

I didn't answer, just raced out of the cafeteria. I was cursing myself for drawing attention to me. Too many eyes were on me, so I couldn't run at my normal speed. I had to play human. It was a painfully slow walk to the doors, and the whole time I was in Mike's head. Watching him as he hurt my Bella.

_Oh yeah, baby, you like that. _His hand was pressed across her mouth, stopping any real screams from escaping. Just small pathetic whimpers.

"Next time when we're alone," he whispered, his free hand roughly trying to undo her jeans. "You can scream all you want, baby."

Through his eyes, I could see hers widen when he said 'next time.'

_There won't be a next time, _I thought, having finally made it to the doors. Now free from prying eyes, I sprinted for all I was worth. I made my way to her truck, barely keeping myself from leaving a path of destruction in my wake. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them.

I threw open the door, using all my control to make sure that it stayed on its hinges.

Mike was on top of Bella, pressing her shaking body into the seats. She saw me, and she started shaking even more. Like _I _was the one hurting her.

A growl tore from my throat as I ripped the boy from Bella. I kept my gaze on the startled idiot in front of me, giving Bella a chance to become decent.

"What the…" Mike screamed when he realized he was being held in the air by me. I moved my grip to his throat, stopping him from talking again.

My body was shaking with rage. The only thing keeping me from letting it out on Mike was the quivering girl staring up at me with her huge brown eyes.

"What do you want me to do with him?" I bit out, still not looking at her. If she told me to tear him to shreds, I would with no hesitation.

She didn't say anything.

I looked at her then to make sure she hadn't passed out from the stress or something, but there she was. Sitting there. Looking like a goddamn angel. A terrified angel. A mute angel.

My rage doubled over. "Now is not the time to play silent!" I roared. I felt my face transforming with rage as the monster inside me thirsted for blood. Hers. This human monster I held by the throat. Anyone's.

I expected her to shrink back from me, but she did the complete opposite. She stood up, her chest puffing out as she mustered courage.

She still did not speak.

"_Just say something dammit!" _Never before had I spoken in such a way to a lady. Not in all my years. Shame welled in me, warring for dominance with my fury.

Those eyes, those beautifully deep eyes, hardened. Her lips quivered. Her trembling mouth opened.

Nothing came out.

She fainted, her body going limp. I dropped Mike to catch the girl. I gently placed her in the cab of her truck, and grabbed Mike before he could squirm away.

Being gentle with her was what I needed. It gave me a moment to think rationally. I couldn't just kill Mike. At least not here. Too many things could go wrong, and my family wouldn't be happy if we had to move again so soon. He was known to wag class every now and then, so no one would think much of it if he didn't show up to the rest of his classes today. His parents owned a Hiking Supplies shop that closed at 8pm, so they probably shouldn't be home till 8 30pm.

I had seven and a half hours to decide what to do with Mike before he'd be missed.

I felt calmer. A lot could happen in that time. Having decided that Mike wasn't my top priority right now, I gave him a light tap on the head to knock him out. Then, I none too gently threw him to the ground to check on Bella.

Being this close to her was agony. Her scent was all over the cab. The monster inside me roared. He needed this blood, it sang to him like none before. I pushed him back as I leaned over the girl, not daring to breathe, while the warmth of her skin hit me, as solid as if she'd done it herself.

I thought back to my years, when I'd studied medicine with Carlisle. You were meant to splash cold water on people that had fainted if you had nothing else. I didn't have water, but I had cold. I pressed my frozen hand to her forehead, hoping it'd be enough.

Her eyelids twitched, then her gentle breath hit my face.

_Don't breathe, don't breathe. Don't breathe,_ I chanted to myself.

I removed my hand and stood back, letting the breeze wash away her scent from me.

She slowly sat up, her eyes still closed. It was like she didn't want to see me, or the unconscious Mike at my feet.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, my voice nothing more than a murmur to her.

She didn't respond.

I tried again. "Are you alright?" A yes or no question should be easier.

Still, she didn't reply. But she did open her eyes.

This girl would be the death of me. I wanted to pull my hair out and scream. She made me resort to human gestures. What was wrong with the universe? Placing this beautiful girl before me, making her scent so intoxicating that it drove me insane. But if that wasn't enough, it had to make her not only mute to my gift, but silent to everyone else as well. My only avenue of gauging what she was thinking was through her eyes. The eyes that she barely turned my way.

There was a teenager saying for this very thing. It'd become very popular lately.

Fuck. My. Life.

Yes, that fits perfectly.

"I'm going to take you to see my father, okay?" I said slowly.

She stared at me. She was frightened, but determined to be brave. It was all there in her eyes.

"He's a doctor," I continued.

A flash of fear, gone too quick for me to truly get a hold of.

She looked down at Mike, who was starting to wake up, if his twitching body was any indication. I gave him another light tap.

She looked back at me, then back to Mike.

"What? Don't tell me you feel sorry for him?" I sneered, my anger making a comeback.

A frustrated look entered her gaze as she continued to look between me and the piece of scum at my feet. It wasn't until I saw the question in her eyes that I got it.

"Oh… You want to know what I'm going to do with him?" I asked, feeling slightly proud of myself for figuring it out.

She nodded a very small nod.

"Well, I can't leave him here, that's for sure. Come on, my cars over there, I'll take you to my father." I picked up Mike and threw him over my shoulder, using his worthless body as a shield for Bella's scent. I wasn't entirely sure that I could make it through the car ride, but I had to try.

She stood up slowly, clearly hesitant. She didn't want to see a doctor, that was obvious.

"He won't hurt you," I said, trying to reassure her.

I thought I saw humour in her gaze, but it was gone too quickly, drowned out by pain and anguish. I was getting good at figuring her out. As long as she opened her eyes to me, I stood a chance.

I threw the worthless piece of shit in the back seat of my car, and then got in, opening the passenger door for Bella from the inside. She stood there, her expression torn.

I had to remember to not snap at her. She'd been through a lot just now, and was probably in shock.

"Get in Bella," I said gently.

An irritated look crossed her face, leaving me confused again.

_Don't snap, play nice. Don't snap, play nice. Don't let her know what a monster you are._

"Bella," I said quietly, my voice sweet even to my own ears. She looked at me, her eyes guarded. My temper rose. How dare she keep me from my only way of knowing what on earth is going on with her?

"Get in the car," I said even quieter, trying not to let on my anger.

She got in, throwing me a look that I really didn't care to decipher.

Mike's scent wasn't enough to cover Bella's. As soon as she slammed the door shut, it encased the entire car. My throat burned. The monster wanted out. I pushed it back and only let myself breathe through my mouth. Even then, the taste rolled through me.

As I exited the parking lot I saw my family standing by the entrance to the school, their expressions not happy at all.

I ignored them and drove to the hospital. Bella's eyes widened when she saw how fast I was driving, but didn't say anything. Maybe there was an upside to her silent ways after all.

That thought lasted until I saw her eyes brim with tears, an ancient sadness welling in them. I wanted her to talk to me. To tell me her secrets. To hear the sound of her voice.

I found myself wanting to comfort her somehow. But I was unsure. Words, were clearly meaningless to her. She'd find no comfort in them. Touching her, a gentle pat or friendly hug was out of the question after what she went through today.

I turned my music on, Clair de Lune played, and I sensed, more than saw, her relax. The pain was still there in her eyes, but a small smile played over her lips.

What did that mean?

The frustration was back with full force. My hands gripped the staring wheel tighter, and my thoughts went to beating the shit out of Newton. Then to playing chess with Jasper. Then to puppies and kittens. Then robot unicorns. Anything to keep them from the mystery of the girl beside me.

Carlisle was surprised when he heard me coming down the corridor to his office, Bella in tow. _Please let her have a stubbed toe, been hit by a car, anything but…_

His thoughts relaxed when we entered his exam room and he saw for himself that the girl was fine… Well, not fine, but clearly not bitten and on her way to becoming damned like me.

_What's happened, my son? _

"Bella was…" I didn't know how to say it. I didn't know what to say. I wished that he was the mind reader, then he'd just know and I wouldn't have to say a thing.

I saw multiple scenarios flash through his head. All of them had me featuring as the bad guy. I couldn't blame him. He was the only one that knew how close I'd been to losing it when I met her. He'd been the one that gave me the keys to his car so I could drive thousands of miles to get away from her. He'd seen the monster fighting for control and almost winning.

I shook my head slightly to let him know he was off the mark.

_I don't understand, why are you here? _

I looked at Bella, a small step ahead of me, staring bewilderedly at the room in general. At times her eyes would narrow on me or Carlisle though. _What are you thinking?_

"Why don't you take a seat Bella," Carlisle said, indicating the soft leather chair in front of his desk. "Edward and I will get you something warm to drink, you look like you could use it."

She complied and perched on the edge of the chair. I could tell that she knew what Carlisle had done, but wasn't going to protest.

Once we were outside his office, and the door was closed, he turned on me. "Edward, what happened?"

"She was attacked - not by me!" I quickly said when I caught the tone of his thoughts. "A human. He tried to rape her in her truck. I think I got there in time, but can you check her out?"

_This boy, is he…?_

"He's alive," I bit out. For now, I amended in my head.

_And this is the girl that doesn't talk?_

I nodded. "Can you do a psych exam or something? Make sure she's not broken or anything?"

My father agreed to do what he could, then went to get her the drink he promised. I left him to it, giving Bella some privacy.

I went back to the car, glad to see that Mike was still out to it. I had a problem here. I wanted to, _needed _to kill him. My body was vibrating with the urge to tear him to pieces. But I couldn't just do that. People would ask questions if he just disappeared. My next idea was to just torture the shit out of him until he begged for death, but a battered body would also cause too much suspicion. I couldn't put my family in danger by being reckless. Maybe I could ask Rose for advice. She was sure good at revenge.

I didn't know what to do, but I knew that Mike Newton would pay for hurting my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't kidding when I said the next one was almost ready to go :)<strong>

**How'd I go at EPOV? It really wasn't easy for me to write this, and I hope it wasn't too confusing with the mind reading bits and his own thoughts. **

**So, what do you guys think should happen to Mike? Gruesome death? Slap on the wrist? Jail time? Lemme know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Interest**

Dr. Cullen. There were no words to describe him, but at the same time far too many. Handsome would definitely be on the list, along with, charming, professional, kind, compassionate, gentle and subtle. He was without a doubt subtle. So subtle, in fact, that I almost didn't realize that underneath his concern and kindness, he was prying into things he had no right knowing.

I only knew two actions for sign language. One of them was to say thank you, and the other… well, it was universal, and only involved one finger. I used the former one now, and left the room. There was only so much I could handle in one day. Having my past dug into would have to wait.

I wandered through the hospital corridors, looking like I knew where I was going, and had somewhere to be. I was hoping that Edward would find me somehow, since he was my ride, but after endless turning around identical corners I gave up. There were only so many times I could stand there and look like I forgot something to go back the way I came before someone would ask me what I was doing. I went back to the parking lot, avoiding the halls that I thought would bring me past Dr. Cullen's office, which wasn't easy, considering the entire place looked exactly the same.

I stood beside Edward's Volvo, not sure what to do now. He wasn't there, and neither was Mike. I was a little angry at Edward. He brought me here, which was totally unnecessary, and then completely abandoned me with no ride, and without a word.

I looked up pleadingly at the dark clouds overhead. My coat was inside the stupid shiny car, and the weather didn't look like it would hold out much longer. Looks like a walk in the rain was in my future.

The first drop fell as soon as I took my first step.

My house was a thirty minute walk from the hospital, but my truck was still at school. An hour away.

Stupid Edward.

I walked along the main road, a meter inside the tree line. The foliage sheltered some of the rain, so now only the fat determined drops were slapping me in the face. Better than nothing. I put in my headphones and replayed one of my favourite melodies, Clair de Lune, hoping it would distract me from earlier today but my mind kept going back to Edward. I turned it up louder, hoping it would drown out the depressing sound of the rain splashing onto the road. It was no use.

It was as if the soft notes were sung in his sweet velvet voice. Those dark eyes were boring into me everywhere I looked. I lifted my hands and let them play over the imaginary keyboard before me, but instead of my own short fingers, I saw his pale slender ones gliding through the air.

It was stupid, I didn't even know if he could play piano. I didn't know anything about him.

No. That wasn't true. I knew he was kind. He had to be to care enough to make sure I was okay. I also knew he was strong. He'd thrown Mike off me as if he weighed nothing. And fast. I'd seen him. Mike's heavy body was over me, but I could still see Edward as he came out of the school buildings. A hundred meters away. Then two seconds later, the door to my truck was being pulled open with such force I'd thought my entire truck would fall to pieces.

But even though this wasn't the first time I've been in such a predicament with Mike, it still affected me. I was in shock. Imagining things. Giving impossible attributes to Edward because he saved me, and seeing him as something more than what he is.

I kicked the dirt in frustration, and then instantly regretted it as I lost my footing and landed face first in the mud, my headphones fell.

The sounds of reality came back. The harsh slap of rain hitting the ground, the rustle of the trees dancing in the wind, the soft chirps of…

Nothing. There were no sounds of insects, or birds. It was unnervingly quiet, like the world had stopped, and was holding its breath waiting for something to happen. Until a scream pierced it.

I was once told that when someone is truly afraid, you can tell from their scream. Not that shockingly high pitched one that's so often depicted in horror movies, but a low scream. A scream straight from their soul, anguished and terrified.

I heard that now.

Running in the complete opposite direction from it would be the smartest thing to do, so of course I found myself creeping closer, further into the forest, and away from the safety of the road. Closer to the person that was creating that horrible noise, and the thing that was the reason for it. What could I do except get myself killed? _Stare _at whatever was causing these screams while it no doubt killed me too?

I pushed that voice away. What did I have to live for anyway?

I moved deeper and deeper into the bush until I was frightfully close to not being able to find my way out again. Maybe whatever was causing the keening sobbing now, would drag me back onto the road after it killed me. Then, at least, Charlie would have a body to mourn.

It was raining harder now. The trees weren't much protection, and it was so thick I could barely see two meters ahead.

I tripped so many times that I stopped getting back up, instead crawling on my knees. It was safer this way, at the rate I had been going I would've knocked myself out before I took another two steps. The sobbing had stopped, but now there was a pitiful moaning sound just in front of me.

Another inch forward… Just one more…

Mike was lying amongst the dead leaves, looking for all the world like he belonged. He was more pale than myself, a feat that only Edward and his family had ever accomplished. If it wasn't for the quiet moaning, I'd think he was dead. He had cuts and bruises already forming.

"Mike," I mouthed, my voice even more lost than normal.

"_What are you doing here, Bella?_" Came a voice from behind me. It was familiar, but I'd never heard anything so animal sounding in my life. It was feral.

I shot up, and spun round as fast as I could. My eyes searched, but could see nothing but the blinding rain and a few trees.

"Right. You don't talk…" The voice was behind me again, this time I could feel their cold breath on the back of my neck. I spun around again, but found nothing.

My hands came up to my chest of their own accord to try and slow my frantically beating heart. I was shaking, my entire body locked in fear, but a strength came over me, filling my frozen limbs with warmth. I reached down and picked up a stick. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

A shadow stepped in front of me. It looked familiar in its stance, the slope of their shoulders, the leanness of their limbs…

My lips formed the name before my mind could comprehend.

_Edward._

He stepped forward in that moment, a lithe grace in his step. A hunter stalking his prey. He froze and I could see recognition in his eyes and a soul deep pain was bared there. He was looking at me like… I was his own personal demon… and his salvation at the same time…

My feet brought me closer to him before I could tell them to. I wanted with every fibre in my body to go to him. To comfort him in whatever inner battle he was fighting. Mike had clearly pushed me over the edge I'd spent my life tottering on, and I was suicidal.

"_Stay away from me,_" he growled.

I shook my head, and took another step.

His face softened and I could see the exact moment when he came back to himself, realizing what he had been very close to doing.

My hand reached out before I knew what I was doing. It was an inch away from his soaked chest. He took a step back, horror twisting his features. "Bella, go home," he ordered.

I shook my head, water shot out in every direction. I stepped forward again. My fingers grazed his wet shirt. God, how I wished I could find my voice. I didn't know what I would say, but I knew that I had to reassure him somehow, and how was I meant to do that without words?

"Bella… I can't do this. I can't be around you when I'm like this. It's not safe." His beautiful features screwed themselves up in his torment.

Mike was long forgotten as I took another step forward. This close to him, I could feel how cold his body was without needing to touch him. Almost mesmerized, I watched as my fingers lightly traced along his smooth jaw.

His dark eyes flashed, and the next thing I knew, he was standing ten feet away, blurry from the rain.

Physical contact didn't seem to be the way to go, no matter how desperately I wanted to touch him. I tried another approach. I looked to Mike's still limp figure on the forest floor, then back at Edward. I shook my head, and repeated the motion.

He cocked an eyebrow. "He hurt you. He must pay," he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I just shook my head again. He was right, but it shouldn't be like that.

"You don't think he doesn't deserve this?" He growled. I could see his eyes flash black, even with him standing ten feet away.

Mike deserved to pay, but not by Edward's hand. He shouldn't be playing judge, jury and executioner. It's wrong. I shook my head, again. I made a writing motion with my hand, and pointed to Mike.

Edward stared at me for an immeasurable amount of time, until finally, he spoke, his voice barely audible. "You'll go to the police? You'll tell somebody?"

I nodded. It pained me to promise that to him, because I knew I could never break that promise. I did not want to ever have that conversation. But more of me didn't want Edward to have this on his conscience because of me.

I had no idea what he was, cause he sure as hell wasn't human, but he wasn't bad either. He didn't deserve having a somewhat innocent life on his hands. All because I'm too weak to speak up for myself. Well, not anymore.

I nodded again, more sure of myself this time. I felt tears building in my eyes, but I tried to blink them away. I stumbled forward, my foot catching on a branch, and I saw the ground rush up to me.

I felt steel arms circle me and steady me. I clutched onto them so tight that the only way he'd be able to leave would hurt me. Some small voice in my mind was telling me that that wasn't something he'd be willing to do. He was shockingly cold. I could feel the coldness radiating from him through his coat. Definitely not human.

I rested my head against his chest, needing to just take a minute. He went even more rigid, but didn't push me away. After a minute or so, I felt cool lips brush my forehead.

"You'll be alright, Bella. I won't ever let anything happen to you," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow ok. That took a lot longer than I thought it would, and its a lot shorter than normal, but I just wanted to get something out there. I'm so sorry, and thank you for your kind wishes and for understanding. I'm finally back home and trying to settle in. <strong>

**So how was that? I just couldn't find it in myself to let Mike escape without a lil blood :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Understood**

_Mike Newton is a horrible person. He raped me two months ago behind the - _

I scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin where countless other attempts were. No matter what I wrote, it just sounded wrong. It shouldn't be this hard, but I'd tried so many different ways of writing it down. None of them were something that I could ever let Charlie read.

It would break his heart.

Edward had dropped me at school so I could drive my truck back home. I could tell that he didn't want me out of his sight, but I knew that he needed to do something about Mike. I hadn't let him leave, until he promised that he wouldn't hurt Mike further.

I sat at the kitchen table, a pad in front of me, pen in my hand, and tears in my eyes. I couldn't do this. Not alone. Edward had promised me that he would come over once he'd dropped Mike somewhere, but I was meant to have already written something by the time he got here. Something I could show to Charlie.

But how could I write something that would kill him? How could I tell my loving father, that something so horrible had happened to me? It wasn't his fault, but I knew he would think it was. That he'd blame himself for not being good enough at his job. Of being a father. I couldn't do that to him.

But I also couldn't break my promise to Edward.

My pen tapped against the paper, forming a rhythm, a nice soft beat to accompany the melody forming in my head. I could hear each note and chord as they came to me, as clear as if I was really playing the piano. It conveyed my feelings perfectly, soft and slow, with interludes of thunderous sharps. The bridge changed the entire mood of the song, the tempo picked up and the desperation leaked into it. Just as the finishing notes floated around my head, I heard the soft purr of Edward's Volvo park behind my truck in the drive.

Not sure if I was crazy or not, I rushed to the front door, and pulled it open wide. Edward stared at me, an expression of shock on his face, one arm raised to knock. I ignored it and shut the door heavily behind me, trying to make my point that we weren't staying.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked, not trying to mask his confusion.

As an answer, I strode to his car, considering that he'd blocked me in. It was unlocked, so I just hopped into the passenger seat, knowing that he'd get the message.

Sure enough, by the time I had the seat belt on, he was sliding into the car. "Where are we going?" He no longer sounded confused, but I couldn't decipher his voice.

I pointed to the left.

Instructing him of where to go was interesting to say the least. I had a habit of zoning out, and instead of watching where we were going, I would get lost in Edward. The way his long, lean arms tensed to turn the wheel, or the sharp angles of his beautiful face, and the hard lines of muscle that made up his legs. I would only snap out of it when he asked which way to turn next, which is when I'd generally find that we'd already missed the corner.

Eventually we got the to Collins Music Store, and I was glad to find that it was still open. Edward looked utterly perplexed, but followed me into the shop anyway.

Erik looked very surprised to see me, considering that it wasn't a Friday, and even more so when he caught sight of Edward. Guess he didn't expect to ever see me with another person. To be honest neither did I. This store, the pianos, they were my sanctuary. The only place where I felt truly safe. Inviting Edward into it with me… Yes, well, I still wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Bella dear," Erik said kindly. "It's good to see you again."

I nodded in his direction, even mustering up a smile for him.

It was my turn to be confused though, when he spoke to Edward. "Ah, Mr. Cullen, did you need anything else?"

I didn't hear Edward's reply, because that was when I noticed my favourite piano was missing from its spot at the back. The black Schoenhut 44 Baby Grand piano. I'm not sure how I had missed it earlier, considering that it had taken up almost half the store. In it's place was two smaller upright pianos. Not nearly as beautiful, and I suspected that they were nothing compared to my baby.

Well, it was a music store after all. It had to sell at some stage. Even though I knew it was stupid, a small part of my heart ached for the piano that I had shed so many tears over, and played countless of songs on for countless of hours.

"Bella, why are we here?" Edward asked, leaning down to whisper close to my ear. His cool breath tickled my neck, and I fought a shiver.

I hesitantly sat down in front of the black upright piano in favour of the slightly smaller brown one next to it. My fingers ran over the keys, not making a sound, but just to get the feel.

I did some scales, just to make sure it sounded okay, and then delved into the song that had been forming in my mind.

I heard a small gasp behind me but ignored it, feeling myself get lost in the music. I let my pain and fear go, putting it all into the song. This song was about being afraid but not letting that stop you, and I made sure that theme was reflected in every note I played, every chord progression, and even the tempo changes. To my ears, the song was amazing, but it was lacking something to make it truly perfect. Another melody formed in my mind, overlapping the one I was playing, but I just didn't have enough hands to complete the song.

I guessed that I'd just have to remain satisfied with hearing the song how it was meant to be in my min -

Suddenly the second melody was not just in my mind, but was all around me. I ventured a glance at Edward, and found that he'd sat himself down at the brown piano, and his fingers were flying over the keys, his melody a perfect match for the one in my head. He wasn't watching his hands, but staring at me instead, his light gold eyes boring into my own. I couldn't look away, but my fingers kept playing. I felt as though a tightness in my chest that I'd never before noticed had loosened, like I could finally breathe again. I never wanted this moment to end.

But, of course, every song must end, and so mine did, one slow soft note after another, until there was just no more.

Silence echoed around us, I dared not to breathe, least I disturb it. Now that the song was over, I expected the tightness to come back, but it didn't. I could still breathe easy. A small genuine small played over my face, and he matched it.

A loud sob snapped our attention from each other. I looked over to the counter to see Erik clutching his chest, great big tears covering his softly wrinkled face. "My God. Never in all my years have I heard something so beautiful," he gasped out, before quickly rushing into the back room.

I turned back to Edward, so many questions in my eyes.

His cold, hard hand found my own, and squeezed ever so gently, as if he was afraid to break me. After seeing him handle Mike, I knew that he probably could.

"I hear you, Bella. I understand," he said, his voice soft and gentle.

I'm not sure why, but a dam broke upon hearing his words. I doubled over, and a great soundless sob escaped me, tears streaming in a heavy flow down my scrunched up face. My music, the piano, has always been my voice. I've never thought of myself as mute, not when I can so easily communicate through my songs. At least it was easy for me, no one else had ever understood. No one else has ever truly heard me before. All my life, I've been screaming through my music to be understood.

_I hear you, Bella. I understand._

He had spoken the few words I'd longed to hear, and it had opened the floodgates. My tears weren't sad tears, but tears of joy, of relief. He'd heard me. For the first time that I can remember, someone had heard me.

I was vaguely aware of Edward carrying me to his car, of him strapping me in, and placing a soft kiss on my forehead, but at that stage, I was still lost in my own joy.

By the time he pulled up outside Charlie's, I had mostly come back to myself. I should feel embarrassed over my display, but I jut couldn't find it in me to.

_I hear you, Bella. I understand._

I let Edward in and we sat on opposite sides of the kitchen table. I wrote what I needed to for Charlie, and I found that the words just came to me, much like the music had earlier. I explained in very simple terms, all of the abusive things Mike submitted me to. The one and only time he'd truly raped me, the pushes, the touching, everything up until today. I left out most of Edward's involvement, only that he'd shown up in time to scare Mike away. Then I explained that it was not at all Charlie's fault. That he couldn't have known, or done anything to stop him. By the time I was done, I was emotionally exhausted, and the cruiser was pulling up.

I guess its now or never.

**Confess**

**EPOV**

I heard the car long before Bella's head shot up. She looked extremely nervous, but resolved. She would do this, no matter how scared she was.

I had spent the last hour or so thinking about what had happened in the music store. I was surprised that she'd directed me there. I had just been there the day before, and was pleasantly surprised to find a beautiful baby grand piano that was perfect for me. Erik had seemed somewhat reluctant to let it go, but I was confused at the time, knowing that he himself couldn't play it, and that he had no other buyers for the extravagant piece. I got the impression that he was keeping it for someone else, but he never thought who, so I had been stumped. I doubled the asking price, and eventually he agreed.

Now I knew why. He'd been keeping it for her. Never had I ever imagined that she could be so talented. She was a match for me, a vampire that had had over a hundred years to practice and perfect. But that wasn't what I'd been mulling over for that past hour. While she was playing the piano, it felt like I could read her mind. Like for just those few precious minutes, I'd broken through that barrier, only instead of hearing words, I'd heard what she wanted to play, I'd heard music. It was… magical. Unlike anything I've ever experienced before.

Murky thoughts brought me back from my own head. This must be Charlie. I'd been around him before, and had noticed then that his thoughts were more difficult to grasp than most, but I'd never put it together with his daughter's mental muteness. It was definitely something to talk to Carlisle about.

While I couldn't exactly make out his each and every thought, I got the overall idea. And right now it was confusion. I guess he'd spotted my car.

He called for Bella the minute he stepped through the door. A somewhat pointless gesture considering she couldn't answer.

His head popped through the kitchen door and froze when he saw me. He relaxed infinitesimally when he saw Bella, and that she hadn't been murdered or anything.

"Bells, what's going on?" I was surprised and impressed that he'd asked her, even though she wasn't likely to answer. Though she did make a small notion with her head, and upon seeing that, Charlie relaxed even further. Well then.

I stepped forward, and offered my cold hand to him. "Chief Swan, I am Edward Cullen, a friend of Bella's," I introduced myself politely.

He nodded gruffly, and quickly shook my hand, not commenting on the temperate of the appendage. "You're Doctor Cullen's boy?"

I nodded.

Before he could say anything more, Bella thrust a piece of paper at him, willing him to read it.

He read the first few lines, confusion plastered on his face. Then fury took over.

I could tell how much he loved Bella in that moment. It was written all over his face, as well as in his every thought. He read the bit of paper again and again, until I was sure he had memorized each and every word.

"I - No…" He shook his head, trying to clear it enough for one lone thought to form. "Bella!" He cried, lunging towards her to wrap her in his arms. He was shaking, and crying, murmuring reassurances to her, that everything was going to be okay, that he'll take care of everything. Over and over again.

I felt like I was intruding on a personal moment, but I didn't want to leave in case Charlie had any questions about today.

I could see that Charlie's tears were causing Bella to start crying as well as they clung to each other, as though they could take all the bad stuff back.

Eventually the tears ended, and Charlie straightened up, though he still didn't really let go of Bella. He looked over her head at me, he eyes red and puffy but determined. "You saved her today," he stated.

I nodded, even though he wasn't really asking.

"Thank you," he said simply. But I could hear everything that was behind those two words. He wasn't just thanking me for saving his little girl, he was thanking me for saving him, and for keeping alive the only thing he lived for. Bella really was the centre of his life, he felt like he would be lost without her, and his love for her, directly converted into gratitude to me.

"Anytime," I said. Just like I heard the real meaning behind his words, he heard it behind mine. I'm not sure how, but right there in his mind, I heard him think the words that I wouldn't even let myself think. He really did understand that I truly meant that I would be there for her and do anything for her anytime. Those words echoed through his head and mine. The ones that gave me away.

_He loves her._

* * *

><p><em><em>**AN; I was going to post this chapter into two different ones, but decided against it. Hope you're all grateful :)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, it really makes me feel good. I'm pretty insecure about my work, so hearing from you all pretty much just makes me the happiest person alive.**

**So lemme know what y'all think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shock**

Everything happened pretty quickly after my confession. Edward stayed long enough to explain in more detail exactly what had happened today, wisely leaving out the bit about him abusing the shit out of Mike. With a promise to make an official statement down at the station tomorrow, he left, looking like he wanted to do anything but leave.

It's been hours since he left, and Charlie hasn't let me out of his grasp once. It was like he needed it to convince himself that I was here, and that I was safe. I appreciated it, knowing full well that Charlie doesn't normally express his emotions. He called the station right after Edward's departure, and sent out Deputy Johnson to arrest Mike and take him to the station. Officer Harrison came by the house and took my written statement, saving myself the trouble of going into the station and potentially seeing Mike.

Mike was in for a lot of shit. With Charlie being the Chief of Police, a good boss, and an even better father, the whole Forks Police force knew and not only respected him, and genuinely liked and admired him. As if that wasn't bad enough, I practically grew up at that station. When I first moved here, I was too young to be left at home alone, so when I wasn't at school I'd hang out at the station. I knew almost everyone that worked there, and I know that they'd come to think of me as a little sister.

When Deputy Johnson rang the house a couple hours after Charlie had sent out the order, he told us that he'd found the boy seemingly asleep in his car. After an hour of questioning, Mike was claiming that Edward had beaten him up and was trying to press charges. There was more than enough physical evidence to show that he had indeed been beaten, but no one at the station had a problem looking the other way.

It made me feel quietly satisfied, if a little guilty at the obvious abuse of power in play.

I quickly pushed those thoughts from my head; Mike deserved everything that he got.

It was well after midnight by the time I went to bed. Dad gave me one hell of a hug before he let me go. I knew that he was taking this hard, but I wasn't sure how to make this easier on him.

Deciding that I'd 'talk' with him tomorrow, I snuggled into my bed, and hoped for a peaceful sleep.

_The room was closing in on me, shrinking so that it I could feel its walls pushing at me from every direction. My bones creaked as they were all pressed together._

"_Bella!" I heard Charlie scream from outside my cage, his voice even more frantic than usual. _

_His voice was joined with the high bell like sounds of Alice. "Bella! Bella, we're coming!"_

_I tried banging on the wall to let them know that I could hear them, but there wasn't enough room to move. I could barely even open my mouth to scream back. I could hear someone pounding on the walls of my cage, harsh vibrations shook my room, joining the chorus of Alice and Charlie's screaming. _

_Then suddenly, as a song comes to a crescendo, there was silence. An eerie silence, the dangerous kind. The kind that means something bad is about to happen, the kind that forces you to look for the shadows surrounding you._

"Isabella_," a soft, velvety voice whispered with such intensity that the hairs on my arms stood to attention._

"_Isabella," that voice said again. "You can escape anytime you like. You know what you need to do."_

_I struggled to free myself from the oppressing room, but I only succeeded in banging my head against the suffocating ceiling. _

"_So why won't you do it?"_

I woke up with a start, silently groaning. I could barely remember my dream, but I was covered in sweat and shivering uncontrollably. While I couldn't remember my dream, one question was floating around my mind.

_So why won't you do it?_

I had no idea what that meant, and I wasn't going to waste the brain power trying to figure it out. It was light enough to justify getting up, so I went about my normal routine. Once I was ready for school, I crept down the stairs, trying to not wake Charlie. I needn't have bothered because I found him at the kitchen table, bent over a coffee that had long gone cold.

He barely noticed me as I walked past to make some fresh coffee for him. Only when I swapped his cup for a new one did he look up at me.

He stared at me for what felt like hours but I was sure that it was only a few seconds. "Bella darling, you can't be thinking of going to school," he murmured, his eyes once again resting on his coffee cup.

I got the paper and pen that was still on the table from yesterday to quickly scribble that I needed to go to school. That staying home today would only give me a chance to dwell on everything that had happened.

He pretended to understand, but he clearly wasn't happy about letting me go. "You text me if anyone gives you trouble, or get that Cullen boy to ring me. I'll come straight down." He paused for a moment before continuing, "With my gun."

I gave him a smile, and stood up, pulling my school bag onto my shoulder.

When I stepped outside, I saw that Edward was just pulling up.

Confused, I went to his door just as he stepped out. I cocked a brow, my silent question as to why he was here.

He ignored it. "Morning, Bella, how was your night?" He asked instead.

I shrugged and then raised an eyebrow again.

He sighed before replying. "I thought that I'd drive you to school today."

A part of me was annoyed, seeing this as a way for him to control me, to try and baby me. I didn't need looking after. I did just fine for years. However, the rest of me was touched that he'd even thought of me.

I nodded to let him know that I was okay with it and slipped into the seat after he so politely opened the passenger door for me.

I spent the drive wondering about Edward's kindness. I could brush it off yesterday as something that any decent person would do if they had stumbled onto the scene that Edward had. I could even pass his 'retribution' off as anger over the type of person that Mike was rather than it being anything to do with me. But him showing up today, proved that maybe, just maybe, he cared about me.

Or perhaps he just wanted to make sure I didn't spill the secret over him being something more than human.

Yeah, that was more likely.

Well, he needn't have worried. It's not like I had any friends to tell, or that I actually _had_ anythingto tell. I didn't know what he was. For all I knew, his strength and speed yesterday could have been an adrenaline induced thing. It happened sometimes, when a child is stuck under a car or something and the mother lifts it up to save it…

I couldn't make myself believe that that was what had happened yesterday.

We arrived in the school parking lot, and it was as if everything froze.

Edward opened my door for me, and time stood still. Everyone froze after turning to stare at me. At Edward and me.

I ignored them.

I made the sign for 'thank you' to Edward, hoping that he'd understand.

His face split into this adorable little crooked grin. "You're welcome," he replied.

We walked into school together. On the way I noticed his family standing off in the corner of the parking lot staring at us. Unlike the other students, their expressions weren't of shock or curiosity, but more of disapproval.

Humph, well.

As soon as we stepped inside the corridor, the same thing happened. Everyone there froze and stared, making the halls so quiet that I could hear the eruption of whispers outside. I cringed internally. News travels fast in a town this size, I was sure that everyone had heard of Mike's arrest, and it was clear that everyone knew that I had something to do with it. That, and the fact that I'd arrived at school with Edward Cullen, _the _Edward Cullen, Mr. I-Don't-Concern-Myself-With-Anyone-Outside-Of-My-Family-Cullen, would make today very—interesting.

Today was better and worse.

Worse because everywhere I went people stopped and stared for minutes until they shook themselves out of it.

Worse because after those few minutes of silence, whispers broke out, coupled with pointed glances my way.

But it was better because the teachers cut me some slack, giving up on their insane mission to get me to talk.

Better because no one directly confronted me. I got a day off from those asinine rhymes.

Better because Alice talked to me today.

She sat next to me in Spanish class like she had in those first few days. The teacher was running late so she didn't bother with the notes.

"Rose and I are having a girl's night tonight. Did you wanna come?" She whispered to me, leaning slightly to cover the small space separating our desks. Despite the fact that she'd whispered, everyone turned towards us. I doubted that they could make out the words, but it was clear that they were trying. The room hushed instantly.

I shook my head, an immediate response. I'd never had a girl's night before. I wouldn't know what to do.

"Please come?" She pleaded, her eyes widening and her bottom lip sticking out a little. "It'll be fun. It's always just me and Rose. And she won't let me dress her up anymore."

I found myself smiling at her attempt to convince me. Even if I did go, it's not like I'd let her dress me up either. I shook my head again.

If possible, her lip jutted out even further. "You'll make my day if you say yes. I already know you're going to. I can see the future," she joked, her lips quirking up in a smile.

I sighed and pulled out my book and a pen. _Didn't anyone ever tell you? I literally can't say yes. _I passed the note over to her, inwardly cringing.

Her eyes flitted over the page for a second before she burst out in laughter. "Oh Bella, I'm taking that as a yes anyway. I'll be over after dinner to pick you up. Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" She practically squealed.

Just then the teacher made an appearance, forcing everyone to face the front now. I spent the lesson pretending to pay attention, all the while wondering what the hell I'd just gotten myself into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Hey there! Yeah, I know it's been a while. I'm trying to update more regularly, but I'm juggling two stories, and my other one is demanding my attention. <strong>

**I have a question; So I've been reading Jasper fics lately. I just love my Southern man :P I've noticed that a lot of fics have him being the Major, or the God of War, and I was just wondering where that originated from. It's been a while since I've actually read the books, but I'm sure that I'd remember something as epic as the God of War... Can anyone clue me in?**

**I'm going to start replying to reviews from this chapter on, because your guys' reviews give me the confidence to keep posting, and I just want to individually let you all know how much they mean to me :)**

**God of War, heh, I just love that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Acceptance**

After the first two periods of the day, the shock wore off the school. The questions started, the brutality came back and the rhymes were worse than ever. I had new bruises by the time that I entered my psychology class, but I still didn't let that get me down.

If anything, it made me feel better. Things were back to normal.

Or so I thought...

Rosalie sat next to me today. She didn't say a word, but she sat there like my own silent protector, glaring at anyone that tried to mock me or if anyone came too close. I think she even scared the teacher with her quiet hostility. It amused me almost as much as it terrified me.

It was both making things worse and better. It was getting me more attention, but it was making people stay away from me.

When the bell rang for the end of the class I tried to escape her to get to my truck before I remembered that Edward had driven me today.

Oh God…

Where was I going to spend my lunch break?

Stupid, stupid, stupid… I mentally lashed myself. How could I have forgotten my lunch time sanctuary?

Rose stayed with me as I made my way through the corridors trying to get to a bathroom. Hopefully she'd get the hint and go to the cafeteria and leave me alone. I entered the bathroom and to my dismay Rosalie followed behind me silently.

I was surprised that I wasn't scared that she'd corner me and hurt me. She hasn't said one word to me, and yet I trusted her almost as much as I trusted Edward.

I stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to do, when her brow furrowed.

Two seconds later I knew why. Lauren and Jessica entered the bathroom, their expressions surprised but malicious. They strode toward me in unison, seemingly uncaring that Rosalie was here. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jessica demanded, her eyes glinting with fury. "What lies did you spread about Mike?"

"Shut the fuck up," Rosalie growled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

My eyes widened in surprise. She was defending me. _Me._

The terrible twosome look as equally surprised as me until their cocky self-assurance returned. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this," Lauren warned.

My Guardian Angel took a menacing step forward, her gaze darkening. "And if you know what's good for you, _you'll get the fuck out of here."_

Lauren moved as if to attack her, but before Rosalie could defend herself, I sprung forward, my hand reaching out to slap her hard across her face. The crack reverberated throughout the small space as everyone stared me in shock.

I was just as shocked as they were. I _hit _her. _I _hit _her._ I didn't even need to think about. Even though I knew logically that Rosalie would be more than capable to defend herself, I just couldn't let her be in the position that she needed to. I couldn't let her do that because of me.

Oh my God. I hit someone.

I was proud, and mortified.

"You'll regret that, bitch," Lauren sneered before she stalked out of the room, dragging Jessica with her.

My pride quickly turned to terror. Shit. I hit her. I'm in for it now.

Rosalie let out a low whistle as she turned to me. "Well done," she said, saying her first words to me. "Didn't know you had it in you."

I blinked at her, still mortified over my actions and wondering what I'd just brought onto myself.

"Don't worry about them, I've got your back," she said. She took me by the arm and starting walking me to the cafeteria. I followed her robotically, my mind still running in circles.

Only when she led me to her family's table did I snap out of it.

I froze as they stared at me, along with everyone else in the large room. It was as if they'd all come to a standstill.

"You'll never guess what just happened," Rose stated, sitting herself down next to the big dude.

They all looked at her curiously.

"Bella here, just smacked Lauren upside the head," she said, her face breaking out into a grin. "Best fucking thing I've seen all week."

The table stared at me in shock, but I only had eyes for Edward. Was he disgusted with me? Did think I was violent? Unstable?

My worries dissipated as I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw only pride. Pride and wonder.

After a few shocked seconds they broke out into laughter. The big one had the loudest laughter. I glanced around me nervously, taking in the hundreds of gaping faces staring at me.

"Bella the Boxer!" He gasped out.

I allowed myself a little smile.

"Bella dear, will you sit down?" Edward asked quietly, patting the empty seat next to him.

I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to. But I just couldn't let myself. I was still too upset over everything that had happened today. I couldn't feel safe around this many people, even though I knew in my heart that this family would protect.

I wasn't ready to open myself up to them. I just couldn't find it in me to let them in.

Edward seemed to see all this. He stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Come on then," he said.

He pulled me along with him. I jumped at the heat that ran through me when he touched me. I could feel his grip burning me with the most delicious heat despite how cold I knew he was.

He led me to the side of the school where a secluded seat was hidden a little ways in the woods.

"I found this place when I first got here. I had to get away from those annoying girls," he explained, taking a seat. I sat down next to him, shocked at how comfortable I felt with him.

"Alice told me that you're coming over tonight," he said, a question in his eyes.

I shrugged. He was trying. He was trying to talk to me, and I just couldn't let him think it's a wasted effort. I just couldn't.

I pulled out my phone and typed something out quickly, before showing him what I'd written.

_Momentary lapse of judgement._

A small chuckle left him, and I found myself staring at his lips in wonder. He was beautiful. An angel inside and out.

"You'll know the truth of that statement after tonight," he said, his lips quirked in that cute lopsided grin.

My amusement faded as I thought about his words. _I can't go,_ I reply on my phone.

His expression changed to one of confusion as he read it. "Why not?"

I just shook my head in response. I wasn't ready. His family was so nice, so inviting to me, but I just couldn't open myself enough to let them in. I still couldn't believe I was sitting there with him _alone._

"Alice said that you'll be there," he said slowly. "I never bet against Alice."

Even though I was worried and scared, I felt a small bubble of hope rock through me.

The bell rang. It was Friday, which meant that we could go home now, but I wanted to go to Erik's like normal. As Edward walked with me to his car, I wondered about how I could ask him to drop me off at the music store.

He held open the passenger door for me. I hesitated in getting in, but after a reassuring look from Edward, I hopped in. I lost my footing briefly causing me to fall into the seat.

"You alright?" Edward asked, hoping into the driver's side.

I nodded, a small smile on my face over his concern.

I decided that I'd let him drop me off at home, and then I'd take my truck to the store, saving me the trouble of asking him, and having to walk home afterwards. I zoned out during the drive, content to watch the way Edward drove. Now that I knew he was something more than human, I was fascinated with each of his movements. His reactions were faster than normal, and some of his actions had a touch of otherness to them. His hand flew to the gearbox slightly too fast to be human. I'm sure that if I didn't know, I wouldn't think anything of it as it wasn't _that _fast. But I did, and I noticed.

When the car slowed and then stopped, I was shaken out of my musings. We were at an intersection, but we had right of way. So why did Edward stop?

A split second later I had my answer. A car flew through the intersection, blasting past their stop sign and racing past us. A moment later Edward continued driving. If he hadn't of stopped, that car would've found a home in the side of Edward's car. How on earth did he know it was coming?

When the car stopped a second time, I was even more shaken. He'd taken me to Erik's.

He turned off the car, got out and opened my door for me. I sent him a questioning glance. _What were we doing here?_

His response was a small secretive smile.

He guided me to the shop, his hand a light touch on the small of my back.

Erik's smile widened when he saw us together, but he didn't say anything. He watched us as we settled ourselves at the pianos. I looked at Edward, wondering if he was going to play with me again today. I hoped that he would.

His fingers ghosted over the keys of the small brown upright. "Play something for me, Bella."

I cracked a smile and started playing something that everyone knows. My fingers played the simple two note melody as I watched Edward's face break out into a breath taking smile.

He started playing the song with me, an octave higher. It'd been years since I've played Chopsticks, but I remembered how it went. When the melody changed, I changed the it to something a bit more intense. He followed my direction, matching me note for note. I decided to see how good he really was.

I upped the tempo and added in a lot of flourishes to the song. I was playing about four times as many notes as the original song, while still keeping the melody. I was surprised to hear Edward matching my version, still and octave higher. The affect was amazing. Together we'd taken a simple song and transformed it into a masterpiece.

Then, it was Edward's turn to test me. He slowed the tempo, adding in a more thunderous yet still uplifting harmony to the melody. I followed his direction, anticipating what he was going to do with the song.

By the end, I was shaking in my seat with silent laughter. I looked over and saw Edward staring at me, a look of pure wonder on his face. My laughter dried up as I squirmed under his intense stare.

The moment as broken by Erik's loud applause. We both looked over to him, huge smiles gracing our faces as we saw his own. "That was the happiest thing I've ever heard you play," he said. He looked at Edward next. "I'd say 'be good to her,' but it's pretty obvious that you already are."

"Thank you, sir," Edward replied quietly.

Not wanting to ruin the light mood, I started playing a piece that's always made me smile. Fairytale by Ludovico Einaudi pretty much described how I've felt since the Cullen's entered my life. Edward didn't join me with this song, but I felt his heavy gaze on me as I played the light and airy song.

The hours flew by. Sometimes Edward and I played together, bouncing improvisations off each other; other times he'd watch me play something. But when I watched him play by himself, it was truly magical. He would lose himself in the music, and end up creating something incredibly moving each time.

We left too soon.

Edward dropped me off at my house just as it was starting to get dark. Ever the gentleman, he walked me to the door. "Thank you," he said, simply.

I cock an eyebrow at him, asking what he was thanking me for.

"Thank you for letting me in, for showing me a part of you, and most of all, for having fun," he said with a grin.

I smiled back, wanting to tell him that he made it easy for me. I felt like I could be myself around him, something I'd only ever felt before with Charlie.

My smile faded as I remembered something. I typed a question on my phone and held it up to him. _How did you know to take me there today? _I supposed that maybe he didn't know that I always went there Friday, and that maybe he just thought to take me because he wanted to, but I didn't really believe that to be the case.

He grinned, "We all have our gifts." With that mystifying statement, he started to walk away. I watched him walk to his car and open the door, but before he climbed in he said, "Don't be surprised if Alice shows up after dinner."

And with that, he was off.

Despite his statement, I was still surprised when Alice showed up two hours later. Charlie answered the door while I was washing the dishes. A moment later Alice breezed into the kitchen, looking even more bubbly than normal.

Charlie followed behind her, confusion crinkling the corner of his eyes. "Uh, Bells? Did you forget to tell me something?"

I shook my head, staring bewilderedly at the bouncing pixy.

"Bella," she scolded. "Did you not tell your dad that you're staying with me and Rose tonight?"

Dad's eyebrows shot up to his receding hair line. "What's this?" he asked.

I shrugged, still surprised that she'd actually shown up.

"I'll explain it to your dad," she stated, giving me a disappointed look that I hadn't done that already. "You go up and pack your bag."

Dazed, I trudged up the stairs as Alice started telling Charlie that I'd agreed to go over to their place. When I came back down, with a bag slung over my shoulder, she'd given him her parent's details. One look at his face told me that she had him wrapped around her finger.

"You sure you're up for this?" He asked, looking both excited and wary about my first ever sleepover.

I didn't know what had come over me, but I nodded. I'd turned her down again and again, yet she'd kept asking. I'd shut her out, and I'd ignored, but that still hadn't made her give up. Maybe, just maybe, she was for real…

Either way, I think that I might give her a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I feel like I'm forever apologizing down here for taking so long. Sorry! But I have two jobs, both involving young children (something that stresses me out to no end) plus I'm doing an independent psychology study that takes up a lot of my time. Thanks for sticking with me :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The whole Cullen clan was there. All standing there in the entrance. All staring at me. Joy.

"Welcome Bella," a lady with caramel coloured hair and a nice welcoming smile said. "I'm Esme, this is my husband, Carlisle." She gestured to a man with sandy blond hair.

I stared at the family before me. I'd never really seen them all together this close before. None of them looked at all alike, and yet they had similarities. Their eyes were varying shades of the same golden colour, and their skin was the same startling white.

I didn't think too hard about any of that. I knew that they were different, but if they weren't forthcoming with their secrets then who was I to pry into them?

Alice pulled me past the entrance, laughing lightly. "Nice welcoming party, guys."

Edward made to move toward me, but Alice and Rose lightly pushed him back. "Tonight's our night, Cullen. Bella's all ours," Alice said, her hands on her hips.

Edward chuckled and raised his hands up in mock surrender. "If you need anything, just let me know. I'll come save you from them," he said before leaving the huge room. Jasper and Emmett smiled and waved at me as they followed him.

"Boys," Rosalie said with an indulgent smile on her face.

"Make yourself at home, Bella," Carlisle said, pulling his wife away with him.

Alice and Rose dragged me up the stairs, and I was thrown into a world of pink and sparkles. I was momentarily blinded upon entering what I assumed was Alice's room. I just couldn't see Rose living in this monstrosity.

The girls laughed at my reaction, apparently thinking that I was joking about not being able to see.

"We've got a hell of a night planned!" Alice squealed, and honest to God clapped her hands.

She directed me to the gigantic bed in the middle of the room. I sat on it, a bit apprehensive. Alice bounced onto it on one side of me and Rose lithely sat down on the other. The feeling of being trapped creeped up on me, but I fought to push it down. Tonight I was going to prove to myself that I could be normal.

"First: pedicures!" Alice pulled out this huge pink bag that was filled with all different colours of nail polish.

After a lot of cajoling I pulled my shoes and socks off. I was pretty self-conscious over how my feet smelt but neither of them seemed to mind as they grabbed a foot each and started painting my toenails a deep blue.

They didn't seem to mind working in silence, but for once the quiet was getting to me. I pulled out my phone to start typing out a question, when Alice's hand froze, hovering over my pinkie. A moment later, she smiled brightly, and jumped off the bed, somehow managing to not spill the open bottle of nail polish. She skipped out of the room, only to come back a minute later holding a lap top.

She opened it and handed it to me. "You can play on it so you don't get bored," she said.

I was just planning to ask if I could use a laptop or something, and not two seconds after I'd made the decision, she'd gone to get me one. It reminded me of what Edward had said earlier.

_We all have our gifts._

I didn't think too hard about how Alice had known what I wanted. It was their business.

I Googled a program that I'd seen some of my classmates playing with during a class once. In the text box I wrote a question. I fiddled around with the settings and clicked enter. Moments later, Elmo's voice sounded from the speakers. "How're you liking Forks?"

I smiled when I saw their faces break out in grins. "It's great! We love it here," Alice answered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes dramatically.

I typed out a response and heard it said after I'd pressed enter. "Liar. No one likes it here."

She giggled. "It's better than Alaska."

Even though I'd never been there I had to agree.

So the night went on. They talked and I used Elmo's voice as my own. They were really nice and seemed to think I was funny. After doing my nails, they moved onto my hair and then my make-up. They both seemed content to only work on me. I didn't really mind, since they were both perfect. They didn't need any help in the beauty department.

Rosalie was doing some final touches on my hair when Alice popped the question. Well, not _the _question. But it was close enough. "So, you and Edward, aye?" She had a knowing glint in her eye.

I blushed a million shades of red.

"Don't be embarrassed, he really likes you," Alice gushed.

"He shouldn't," I typed. "I'm damaged goods." I couldn't believe that I'd had the courage to write that. I felt mortified when, seconds later, I heard it being said out loud. Elmo couldn't inflect bitterness in the tone, so I let it show on my face.

Rosalie fluffed my hair. "Alice could you give us a moment?"

Alice looked at me to make sure I was okay with it, and left after seeing me nod.

Rosalie sat down on the bed facing me. She stared right into my eyes. I wanted to look away, but couldn't find it in myself to. "You're not damaged goods. I know you feel like that, but you have to believe that you're not."

I blinked at her.

"I know that it's not easy to do, trust me, I know. But someone's going to come along, and whether it's Edward or someone else, that doesn't matter, and you're going to need to open yourself up to them. Show them all that you are, the wonderful things as well as the bad things. To do that, you need to be okay with yourself. You need to be able to see your worth. I see it, Edward sees it. Now, you need to see it."

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I heard the things that she didn't need to say, and I was distressed at the thought that someone out there was cruel enough to want to hurt someone as truly beautiful as her.

"What other people have done to you bares nothing on the type of person that you are. It's a hard lesson to learn, but I know that you're strong enough to get it." Rosalie was sincere. I could see it in her eyes and written all over her flawless face.

It made me cry harder.

The next thing I knew I was being wrapped in strong hard arms. I knew it was Edward even before I saw his messy copper hair. He was sitting on the bed behind me, his arms cuddling me to his chest. I could feel his breath against my neck as he murmured things to me that I couldn't decipher. But just hearing his voice was enough to calm my tears.

When I was calm my senses came back to me. Rosalie had disappeared, and I was in Edward's arms.

_I was in Edward's arms._

Panic surged through me and I flew across the room, putting the bed between us. I was mortified. I couldn't believe that I'd just cried my eyes out in front of Edward. That I'd let him hold me. What was wrong with me?

"Bella?" He questioned, hesitantly. His arms were up, his hand open like he was trying to calm a wounded animal.

It made me feel stupid over my reaction. Edward would never hurt me. I had no reason to be scared about being in his arms, but still, my heart was racing. I don't know how long I stood there with my wildly beating chest, but not once did Edward move. He remained frozen as if any movement would set me off. He wouldn't be wrong.

I managed to calm myself down enough to come out from behind the bed. I sat down a few feet from him. He slowly lowered his arms to his sides. "I'm sorry," he said.

I shook my head. He wasn't the one that needed to be sorry. I reached for the laptop and typed out a response.

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry." It sounded quite ridiculous hearing that in Elmo's voice.

Edward obviously thought so, too. "It's okay, really. Edward doesn't mind," he said, his voice high pitched and almost a dead ringer for the fluffy little red thing.

It was hilarious enough to completely snap me out of my funk. I started giggling.

I looked over at Edward and promptly stopped. He was staring at me. "That—" he whispered, "_was the most beautiful sound that I've ever heard."_

Only then did I realize what I'd done. I'd giggled. _Out. Loud._

Normally when I laughed it was silent and looked like I was having a seizure or something. This time… this time I'd giggled. A high pitched sound that was foreign to my ears.

My walls were coming down with Edward and I didn't know if I wanted to stop it or pull out a sledge hammer to help the process along.

I'd made a sound. For the first time since I can remember, I made a sound. I wasn't even sure that I still knew how to, but evidently my body had a mind of its own.

All I knew was that I was thankful that after Edward's initial statement, he didn't make a big deal out of it. He just smiled and said, "Alice is putting a movie on downstairs for the family. Wanna come?"

I nodded, still dazed.

Together we walked down the stairs. Along the way he lightly gripped my hand in his. He left it loose enough that I could pull away if I wanted to. Instead, I laced my fingers between his, a smile graced both of our faces.

"Aw, cute!" Emmett loudly exclaimed, his voice high and squealy. The family broke out in small chuckles. I blushed uncontrollably.

Edward didn't respond, he just pulled me along to the large arm chair. Hesitantly, I sat down as far to the corner of the plush chair as I could. Edward lounged across the arm rest, his arm slung over the back. He was far enough away from me that I didn't feel trapped, but close enough that I felt his comfort.

I ignored the small smiles the Cullen family was giving me.

"Two options," Alice said. She jumped up from her spot on Jasper's lap and held up two DVD cases. "Water for Elephants or Remember Me?"

Argh. Chick flicks.

I shook my head. _Neither._

"The DVD's are over there if you want to pick something out," Carlisle said, pointing to an overflowing, yet tidy, bookcase.

I made my way over to it, keenly aware of the eyes on me. Don't trip… Don't trip…

I quickly pulled out a movie that I could sit through, and held it up for inspection. Emmett laughed. "Oh, I think I'm going to like you."

I gave him a small smile as Esme took the case from my hands and slipped the movie in.

I settled back in my seat, a little closer to Edward's lounging body. I sighed in contentment as _Fast Five_ started playing.

I knew that it would be slow work, but maybe, just maybe I could be normal someday. Maybe I'd find my voice…

I looked back at Edward to find him smiling at me. I knew in my heart that Edward was one of the good ones, that he wouldn't get scared off from my drama. Maybe if I could someday let him all the way in, he'd help me find my voice.

As I looked at his kind golden eyes, I started to think that maybe with Edward supporting me… I could do anything.

Yeah, that might be pushing it. Shit like that didn't happen in real life, and it certainly doesn't happen to me, Isabella (can't get a fella) Swan.

But one can dream, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So, everything that's happening to Bella is new and confusing for her. She's treading into waters she's not sure that she wants to be in, so she's pretty much gonna be all over the place. This'll make more sense after the next chapter, but I thought I'd get that in there now.<strong>

**Yay me? I updated soon enough that all you lovely readers hopefully haven't forgotten what's happening in the story. Thoughts? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Why do children stop talking,_ I typed into the search engine bar. After spending the night at the Cullen's, I found that I was feeling less than content with my situation than normal.

I'd had a pretty bad nightmare during the night. I woke up to Alice and Esme shaking me softly, whispering soothing things. They had been nice enough about it, but I could see the worried glances, and during breakfast, which no one else ate—I didn't question it—they were acting differently around me—like I was something fragile that needed to be tip-toed around. I soon got tired of it, and made excuses to leave as soon as was polite.

I glanced through the search results, seeing a lot of different questions of 'How to get your child to stop talking?' Once I'd sifted through those, I found that there were only three legitimate explanations for long term muteness. The first was if the child had experienced something traumatic, but thinking back to my childhood, I couldn't remember any specific moment that would be traumatic enough for such a drastic response. The second one and the most common reason, was if the child had a form of autism, but I'd had multiple tests done on me and I knew it wasn't that. The other one was just as unhelpful.

'_On very rare occasions, a child will just cease to talk without rhyme or reason. There are very limited opportunities to study the cause of this as there are so few cases. Elective muteness is similar to selective muteness, where someone is unable to speak in certain circumstances."_

I exited out of the page, roughly slamming my laptop shut in frustration. Well, that confirms it; I'm a legitimate freak.

* * *

><p>By the time Monday rolled round, I'd had enough time to think through my actions. I'd come to the conclusion that something was <em>seriously<em> wrong with me. I mean, what the hell was I thinking! Going to a near strangers place, staying the night, and worst of all… trying to communicate with them.

How could I be so stupid!

_Nothing bad happened, _a little voice in my head whispered. _They were nice._

Shut up, I mentally screamed at myself. Certain that this was a sign that I was already in Crazyville, I plugged my headphones in and turned on my music. I let the blasting sounds of Avenged Sevenfold distract me from my own thoughts as I strolled to my first class of the day. I was regretfully early today, so the halls were full of students. I could see them trying to make fun of me, but my music was so loud that it blocked out their taunts.

I could see Jessica and Lauren standing a few feet away, their lips moving, and their eyes narrowed on me.

I ignored them, softly bobbing my head to the pounding beat of my music.

That is, until they decided they were bored of me not paying them attention. They sauntered forward, and ripped my headphones from my ears, shoving me into the lockers while they were at it.

Shrill laughter rang out around me as I tried to catch the head phone cord hanging from my pocket.

_Bella, Bella_

_Can't get a fella_

_Doesn't speak, no not a peep_

_Ugly Swan Bella._

I ignored the asinine rhyme and continued on my way.

Entering the class, I saw that Alice was already there, seated at the back next to my usual desk. I ignored her stare as I made my way to the seat at the back… on the other side of the class. I needed some space from her and her family. Even though the sleep over was fun, I had pushed myself way out of my comfort zone. I needed normality, I needed space.

Classes passed dismally slow today. I avoided the Cullens and the Hales as much as I could, but having to sit next to Edward for biology wreaked havoc on my resolve. His scent alone was intoxicating—seemingly whispering to me to bring me out of my self-isolation. Edward himself whispered to me numerous times during the class, but I stared straight ahead and ignored him, no matter how much I wanted to interact with him.

I drove home fighting tears the whole way.

I'm doing the right thing, I _know_ I am. I can't let myself get too close to them. I didn't believe that they would intentionally hurt me, they were too kind and too wonderful to do that to me. So it wasn't them I was worried about. It was me. I didn't know how to be friends with someone. The things I was feeling toward Edward was something new and foreign to me, and I knew that I'd screw it up.

Not to mention the fact that I still didn't know what they were. For all I knew, he could be completely alien, and not even able to be with me like that.

I had to keep my distance—for my own emotional safety.

When I pulled up to my house, I saw that a car was already there—a silver car that I knew too well.

Shit.

Having nowhere to run, I got out of my truck and ambled to the front door, taking my time. Edward was leaning against the door, his head upturned towards the cloudy sky. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

I stopped a couple steps away from him, unsure. What was he doing here?

He opened his eyes, and I knew—I just knew in the pit of my stomach—that he was beyond furious. His normal golden eyes were dark, so dark I couldn't see where his pupils ended and his irises began. It was like they were lit from a fire within that made them blaze despite their dangerous colour.

Crap. I'd never meant to make him angry. I didn't even think that he'd care all that much that I was ignoring him.

But… it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong.

He just stared at me, his eyes blazing, a stark contrast to his seemingly calm face and stance.

I wanted to say something, anything to calm him down, to tell him that I'm sorry. I needed to explain _why._

He moved so fast, one minute he was two steps away, the next he had me pinned to the door, his cool body a hairs breath away from me.

I'd been in similar positions with Mike, but even though I knew that Edward was far more dangerous than that simpleton, I felt completely different standing there with Edward. A delicious warmth spread through me and my breathing became harsher. If I even tilted my head up just a millimetre, my lips would be on his.

"_Bella…" _he whispered, his voice a dangerous murmur almost lost in the wind. "Don't you _ever _put me through that, again."

And then the most magical thing happened. He closed the infinitesimal space between us, pressing himself to me. His lips were cool and hard, forcing mine to meld to his as fire raced through me. His tongue traced along my bottom lip, so I opened myself to him, rejoicing in the feel of him tongue sweeping around my mouth.

His hands gripped my hips and pulled me up to his height. I used it to my advantage and ran my fingers through his already tangled mess of hair and he helped me cross my legs around his hips. His lips traced a pattern down my neck, leaving a scorching path in his wake.

For a moment, I let myself get lost in the feel of him. But then, reality brought me crashing back down. I had no idea what I was doing, was I even kissing him right? Oh God, I was probably doing it all wrong and making a fool of myself.

Mortified, I pulled back from him. I tried to untangle my legs from his hips but they weren't co-operating. I probably would've fallen flat on my ass if Edward hadn't of caught me.

He was always catching me.

I felt my cheeks flaming with my embarrassment. What was wrong with me?

Turning quickly, I unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind me in Edward's stunned face.

Well, at least he wasn't angry anymore.

I raced up the stairs to my room and threw myself down onto my bed, face first. Hot tears stained my cheeks as I buried my head into the pillows. Why couldn't I just be normal? Why did I have to be one of the very few children to just stop talking for no reason?

I slammed my fist into the pillows beside my head. Asking myself 'why' wouldn't change anything. This was my lot in life, and I had to live it. But no one said that I had to be okay with it.

With renewed strength, I went to the window to check if Edward was gone. Leaning over the edge, I saw that his Volvo was gone. Good.

Just as I was about to pull back, my hand slipped on the ledge and I fell forward a bit. My other hand shot forward to catch myself before I tumbled out of my window.

Breathing deeply, I leaned back inside, no worse for the wear. There. I didn't need Edward to catch me.

I opened up my laptop and typed a question into the search engine. _How to get your child to start talking?_

It had been so long since I've talked that I'm pretty sure that my body doesn't know how to form words anymore. I'd have to start at the beginning. I opened the first cite to pop up. It was pretty helpful, once I'd skimmed past the first half explaining that children are learning sentence structure long before they start talking. I already knew all that.

I decided to start simple. I closed out of the website and opened up Youtube. I found a clip of someone reciting the alphabet. It was obviously meant for kids, but I didn't let that bother me.

"Aye…" the woman's clear voice rang out around the room. I listened carefully to the pronunciation of the letter.

For the first time for as long as I can remember, I opened my mouth with the full intention of speaking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; so I broke my hand in three different places. I'm wearing a giant cast, which means that I typed this with one hand. The things I do for my lovely readers... So show me some love if you appreciate it. Thoughts?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Doubts**

**EPOV**

Something was wrong. I could feel it in my cold dead bones.

Bella was asleep upstairs in Alice's room. I'd spent the last few hours sitting on the stairs listening to their conversation. I knew it was creepy, but I just didn't care. I wanted to know everything there was about Bella.

I was still on the stairs when it happened.

_She was trapped. I had to get her out. I had to save her. _

_I _had _to._

_I didn't know how I knew she was in there, but I did. I was standing in pitch blackness, nothing distinguishable even to my superior eyesight. I only knew there was a wall in front of me because my hand was currently pounding on it. _

_"Bella," I heard myself say. "Bella, I'm here!"_

_I heard Alice's soft voice chiming in, but I couldn't see her in the dark. _

_I pounded harder on the wall when I heard small whimpers coming from behind it. _

_"Bella!" I cried. I felt tears slip down my cheeks, and I knew something was wrong. I couldn't cry. It was impossible, just like a mere wall holding up under my strength._

_"Edward," a tiny voice croaked, and I became undone._

I was being restrained by Emmett, but I didn't even know what for.

I had to get to Bella. I had to make sure she was alright.

"Edward, calm down, son," I heard Carlisle say. He was standing across from me next to Jasper. I felt his calming effect and I let myself give in to it.

I saw myself through their eyes. I looked positively rabid. My once golden eyes were pitch black and a snarl was ripping its way through me. I hadn't even been aware of it.

I tried to stand up straight but Emmett was still holding me down. "I'm fine," I said, keeping the growl from my voice.

He gave me a wary look but released me.

"What the fuck was that?" He demanded, gesturing to my still crouched position. I straightened up.

We heard it then, a soft cry came from Alice's room. I was at the door before I could even process moving. The only thing that stopped me from bursting in was Esme. She stood in front of me, a delicate hand placed on my shoulder.

"Let us deal with it, you barging in there looking as furious as you do now, will only scare the poor girl more," she said, softly.

It was hard to remain calm and collected, but I managed, only because I knew Esme was right. I spent the night listening to Bella's soft cries.

I wanted more than anything to go in there and hold her, but I knew it would only be helping me, not her. The terror in her voice was enough to turn me murderous. Her little giggle earlier had been the most angelic sound I'd ever heard, but now the memory was tarnished by her frightened whimpers.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>It was obvious that Bella couldn't wait to leave our home the next morning. No one could blame her. I could tell from reading Jasper, that her embarrassment overrode any other emotion.<p>

I managed to keep myself away from Bella for the rest of the weekend. It wasn't easy, but I had to do it. I spent the time hunting, gorging myself until I could hear the blood sloshing within me.

Monday couldn't have come sooner.

* * *

><p>Monday was pure agony.<p>

All day Bella avoided me and my family. I followed her throughout the day using the thoughts of my peers, but she seemed even more remote than normal. I couldn't stand seeing her so miserable, but even as I wanted to cheer her up, I wanted to throttle her at the same time.

How dare she ignore me?

Didn't she know that she was my everything? The light to this darkness that I exist in? My heart craved her more than my thirst for her blood.

Yet she had the nerve to hide herself away from me?

In biology I tried to get her talking but it was no use. The girl was beyond stubborn.

When the bell rang, I rushed to my car, probably too fast to be human, and drove to Bella's. I had to corner her, demand an answer for her despicable actions. I completely forgot that I'd driven my family today, so I'd left them stranded at school, but I had no doubt that they couldn't find a way home by themselves—though I wasn't looking forward to Rosalie's reaction when I get back.

I let myself get as relaxed as possible as I leaned against her front door. I had to calm down before she got here.

If she arrived with me still in the state I was in, then I'd attack her—of that I was sure—what I wasn't sure about, was whether I attack her with my lips or with my teeth.

I thought about that giggle, how happy and carefree she'd sounded for those briefs moments. The radiant smile on her face as her deep chocolate eyes twinkled with mirth. She was so painfully beautiful.

But more than that, she was _good—_pure and simple. She had so much to give, and she was still so light and wonderful even through all of the abuse she had suffered through. She was too good for me.

She was light—an angel.

I was a monster.

The small smile I'd had on my tense face vanished at that thought. I'd never be what she'd need.

I heard Bella's truck rumbling from miles away, so I made myself relax, but I couldn't get myself to stop the self-loathing.

Bella was right to stay away from me.

Those thoughts left me as soon as I saw her beautiful heart shaped face, and those big doe eyes look at me.

I couldn't control what happened next. My body took over, and I let myself get lost in the feel of her heat searing into me.

It took all of my hard earned self-control to let her pull back.

My head took over then and I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. Of course she wouldn't want to kiss a monster like me. I could've seriously hurt her or lost control. Then she'd be dead, and I'd be alone for eternity like I deserved. But Bella didn't deserve to die.

I was glad when she shut herself behind her door. I got in my car and drove around the block, but I couldn't stay confined in such a small suffocating space. I had to get out. I had to run, it was the only thing that could even remotely clear my head.

I ran until it was time for the school the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I apologise for the length of this chapter, but I just wanted to get something up. Hope you enjoyed a quick peek into Edward's head. Also I apologise for the state of this chapter. I haven't checked through it after writing it, so I'm sure there's lots of mistakes.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Tension**

I woke up the next morning to a soft knock at my door. Charlie came in and sat down on the edge of my bed as I blearily pulled myself up to lean against my headboard. He hesitantly told me that Mike had a bail hearing today and that his parents had hired an expensive lawyer to up his chances of making it.

"Would you like to be there?" He asked, his voice gruff with some emotion that I couldn't identify with my mind still muddled from sleep.

I shook my head, not missing a beat. I'd prefer to spend my day getting relentlessly picked on than have to face him again. I knew that I'd have to see him soon, but not today if I could help it.

Charlie nodded once in understanding before giving me a hug, a kiss on the forehead and leaving for the day.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, I dragged myself out of the warm confines of my bed and got ready for school.

Just as I was stepping out my door, Edward's shiny Volvo pulled into the drive. I started trembling. I couldn't help it. My thoughts drifted back to that terrifying kiss yesterday. The way his cool lips made me burn with something I've never before felt, the feel of his hard body pressing along mine. Just as I was starting to feel warm despite the chill morning, I remembered that I'd slammed the door in his face.

_So what was he doing here today?_

He got out of his car and glided to the passenger door, elegantly opening it for me, his one raised eyebrow asking me if I was getting in or going to stand there all day.

Wary, I made my way to his car, waiting for the moment he inevitably decides it's his turn to slam a door in _my _face.

Today wasn't going to be that day by the looks of it. I slid into the seat and watched his every movement as he quietly shut the door and hopped into the driver's side. Without a word he started the car and drove me to school.

We didn't speak until he parked his car in the school parking lot. His hand grabbed at his artfully messy hair and pulled through it jerkily. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he said so quietly that I had to strain my ears to understand his soft spoken words.

I shrugged, not sure exactly what he wanted from me. I should be the one apologizing—not him.

He made to leave the car, and without thinking my hand grasped his arm, stilling his movements. Slowly, so very slowly, he turned his topaz gaze on me. I stared at him, trying to convey how sorry and confused I was with that one look.

He sighed in response. "I know, Bella. Me too."

He walked me to my first class, turning ferocious eyes on anyone that dared to begin to mock me.

I was grateful. I was sure that everyone here knew of Mike's bail hearing today and that I'd get hell for it once I was inevitably alone, but for the moment I was granted some peace.

Spanish was interesting. The teacher seemed to have something on her mind and put in an old Spanish movie that no one watched. The class was so distracted by the rare time out that they paid me no mind—except for Alice that is. She sat beside me at the back corner of the classroom as always. She quickly caught on that I wasn't going to even begin to communicate with her, so she gave up on the notes and decided to chatter away at me in an endless stream of nonsense.

It was easy to tune her out. My mind was centred on what would happen if Mike was let out on bail. Would he come for me and make me pay for what I did to him? Would Edward be there to save me this time if he did?

I just didn't know. And that not knowing had me on edge for the rest of the day. I was jittery throughout my classes. Hardly noticing that a Cullen was always nearby to walk with me to class, or that Rosalie led me to the cafeteria after the class we shared with each other. My body was fraught with tension. Any moment I could get a call from Charlie telling me that Mike was on the loose.

A low growl broke me from my worrying. I suddenly snapped back to reality and found that I was seated at my old table in the cafeteria, the one that the Cullens had unknowingly stolen from me, and that I was sitting in between Alice and Edward, with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett flanking them.

It only took me a moment to realise that Edward was the one growling too quietly for anyone not at the table to hear. I looked up and saw the reason why. Jessica was stalking up to the table, dragging a somewhat reluctant Lauren behind her.

She stopped a good ten feet away and exclaimed loud enough to silence the large room. "You bitch!" She screeched, her glare focused solely on me. Maybe if she wasn't so furious she would've noticed just how ferocious the Cullens suddenly became. There was an alertness to them—a readiness to fight—that hadn't been there before her approach.

"You lying little bitch!" She exclaimed once more, though anyone had yet to verbally respond to her. "Your lies took him away from me! Like _hell _he would ever want to be with someone like _you,_" she sneered, her face reddening with rage. "You made it all up, and if you don't take it back I'll _give _you a fucking reason to never talk again!"

I was shaking, but not with terror over her less than fear inspiring threat, but with my own rage. How dare she accuse me of lying? It's bitches like her that make it impossible for other girls to speak up about shit like this. The fear of not being believed is enough to make someone stay silent forever about their pain, which lets assholes like Mike get away with it.

I clenched my fists before she could notice their trembling and mistake it for fear.

Edward stood, so slowly that I knew he was trying to stop himself from betraying his inhuman speed.  
>"If you <em>ever<em>," he all but growled, his voice deceptively low, "say one word to Bella again… if you ever _even look _her way again, I will rip your tongue out and make you watch as the garbage disposal shreds it into tiny little pieces."

Jessica blanched, her face paling as she sputtered in reply. Lauren, not as stupid as I'd previously thought, understood the utter sincerity in his voice and dragged a still sputtering Jessica away. As threats went, I had to admit it was a pretty damn good one.

But that didn't mean I had to like it.

I pushed my chair away from the table, picking up my school bag as I went and stormed out of the cafeteria, taking a different path from Lauren and Jessica.

How _dare_ he? How dare he treat me like a pathetic little girl that can't stand up for myself? Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I need some big macho man to step in and stand up for me. I can take care of myself. I'd been doing it my whole life.

I stormed out of the school grounds and through the woods going in the general direction of my home, my anger urging me on faster, keeping me upright when my natural clumsiness would have me fall.

It didn't take me long to realise that I was being followed. Still, I did not stop.

My pursuer let me trudge on for a few more minutes before finally having had enough. I felt a gentle whoosh brush pass me and then Edward was there, standing in front of me, his face showing just as much anger as my own held. His eyes were a fierce black and I could see the uncontrolled fury that I knew always lurked within him.

_We've got to stop meeting like this,_ I wanted to say. My mouth wouldn't open. My lips wouldn't form the words.

I think he could see the sarcasm in my eyes though as his turned a few shades darker.

"What did I do wrong?" He demanded, his voice that low whisper that I knew meant he was only a hairsbreadth away from violence.

What'd he do wrong? Oh let's see. He treated me like a child that couldn't defend herself. _How can you justify it to yourself to kiss me like a woman one day and then turn around and act like I'm nothing the next?_

A small part of my brain was whispering that there's nothing wrong with him standing up for me, but I told it to shut up.

I was right in my anger. I didn't need to be coddled and if he couldn't see that then I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Answer me, dammit!" He roared. His sudden bellow made the nearby birds flee from their perches with speed that I couldn't help but admire.

Answer him? Oh I'd love to! But I can't! No matter how hard I tried I just could not get my lips to form words. Last night I'd barely managed to make a sound while I was repeating the alphabet. I spent hours and hours trying to get my voice to work and all I'd managed to make was a pathetic squeak.

My frustrations boiled up in me. At him… at myself… at Jessica… all of them burned through me until I felt like I was about to explode. My body was trembling again, great wracking heaves that made it difficult to keep my balance. I fell forward, my knees hitting the hard dirt with enough force to make my teeth crack together.

My anger clawed at me like a beast trying to escape and I had a fleeting memory of feeling this way before. I needed to let it out and if I couldn't I was sure I'd erupt from the pressure of it.

I screamed.

It was the only thing I could do. Down on my knees surrounded by dead leaves and a terrifyingly beautiful creature with the pressure of what feels like a thousand years of frustration and anger at my own muteness spilled from me in one long wordless scream.

My energy seemed to leave me completely as my scream died out, and I collapsed. Strong arms caught me before my head could make a dent in the forest floor, and I had one clear thought before I let myself get carried away by the blackness.

_There he goes catching me, again._

…

"There are moments when I feel like I've known you forever, and then there are times that I just don't understand you," Edward said softly.

I don't think he knew that I was awake. I had yet to open my eyes, but I knew from the soft feel of leather under me and the dry wood smell I knew to be Edward surrounding me I figured that I was in his car.

I didn't remember how I got here, but I didn't think that was important right now.

When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything more to me, I shifted slightly and slowly opened my eyes.

It took me a few seconds to recognise that we were outside Collin's Music Store. This was becoming a habit, one that I find I didn't mind.

Still… I looked at Edward, making sure my gaze conveyed my question.

He ignored me and got out. I opened my own door before he could reach my side to do it for me—a reminder that I'm not helpless. I knew that _he _knew I could open my own damn door, but I needed to remind myself of it before I let myself become too reliant on him.

He huffed at me and stalked into the shop.

Erik was obviously surprised to see us since we should've still been in school, but he didn't comment on it thankfully, merely grinned at us before slipping into the back room.

Edward didn't stop until he came to the two upright pianos. He unceremoniously pointed to the seat in front of the black one while taking the one in front of the brown. I sat down.

"Explain," he ordered brusquely, his normally smooth and velvet voice sounding harsh for once.

I cocked one eyebrow at him but did as he asked. My hands came down on the keys harder than normal, my fingers hitting an unusual combination of keys and the effect was ugly. I did it again, but lower along, the sound deeper and uglier still.

He stopped my third strike at the keys with a lightly placed hand on my arm. "I get that you're angry. Tell me why."

I silently sighed. My fingers trailed over the keys, haphazardly pressing down on them. Normally I'd do this until a tune came to me but nothing was coming this time. Instead I continued to randomly hit keys until inspiration struck.

It didn't.

"You're confused," Edward said. "You can't decide whether to let me in or push me away like you do everyone else and today with Jessica you felt like I was taking that choice from you."

Until he said it, I hadn't realised just how true that was. It wasn't just him today at lunch, but also him showing up this morning to drive me to school without asking me about it.

"But more than that, you're angry at me for doing something that you wish you didn't need me to do."

My hands struck down on the keys harder than necessary and Edward rushed to continue.

"I know. I know you are more than capable of looking after yourself. Remember when you slapped Lauren to defend Rose, even though you knew deep down that Rose didn't need your help you still did it? It's like that for me with you, only ten times more potent." I forced back a shiver at his words.

"Besides," he murmured. "While I would have liked to see you slap Jessica, it wouldn't have been worth the suspension you would've gotten. I thought that it would be more prudent to temporarily scare her off with words until you came up with something more permanent."

My idle pressing of random keys stopped at Edward's soft spoken words. He'd said until _I _came up with something. He thought that I was capable enough to come up with something to get her off my back. That more than anything was enough to make my anger fade away.

I started to play the song that we'd come up with together, both as an apology and as thanks. I knew I was forgiven and welcomed when I heard him start to play his part.

I smiled, letting the stress of the day and the worry over Mike leave me for a moment to bask in the warm glow that being around Edward gave me.

I'd try to teach myself to talk again tonight—and the next night and the night after that. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't stop trying until I succeeded, because I suddenly had something I very much wanted to say to Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Wow. Ok. I offer my sincerest apologies for the delay. Time sure does fly. I'm trying to return to updating more frequently. Wish me luck, and let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Was Bella right to be pissed? Or being completely irrational? Also, answers to Bella's muteness will be coming soon. Promise :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN; Recap**-_Bella has a mental at Edward for being over protective, and he, of course, apologizes. Bella's worried about Mike's bail hearing. And she decides that she has something she really wants to tell Edward :)_

* * *

><p>The hours flew by like our fingers over the keys, and I knew that I should leave so Erik could get home to his wife but I was reluctant to part ways from Edward. We played some more until my back started to ache from staying in one position for so long. My phone vibrated with a text just as I was stretching. Edward thanked Erik for letting us play, but Erik waved him off saying that it was truly his pleasure.<p>

I smiled and waved at him as I exited, pulling my phone out as I went.

It was a text from Charlie.

_Hearing was delayed. Starting now. Won't be home till late. Love you._

I sighed internally. I really didn't want to have to spend the night alone. I wanted to just curl up and watch TV with Charlie, secure with the knowledge that I was safe for the night.

Edward came out of the store and instantly read my expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, but all I could focus on was the feel of his cool hand on the small of my back as he led me to his car. I really needed to get a grip.

I just showed him the text from Charlie in response.

He hesitated a moment before saying, "You could come to my house for a while to wait, if you want to."

Did I want to? I was both nervous and excited at the thought. Last time I was there for a girl's night with Rosalie and Alice, but this time I'd be there with Edward. Maybe I'd get to see his room…

That was enough to make me nod eagerly.

He chuckled softly before pointedly opening my door for me. I smiled at him in thanks.

…

Edward's place seemed much bigger than the last time I'd been here, like it could swallow me whole. I knew it was just my uncertainty but I couldn't help it.

I forced myself to ignore my unease and followed Edward to the main living area where I could hear someone playing video games, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw my piano standing there on a raised platform.

"Bella?" Edward questioned when he'd realized that I'd stopped.

I guess I should've known that he was the one who had bought my baby, but it hadn't even crossed my mind.

I sensed more than saw the moment when Edward realized why I'd stopped. "You can come over any time you want to play it," he offered.

I nodded absently, and then continued to follow him.

He led me past the TV where Emmett and Rosalie were playing some racing game. She was sitting on him and wiggling around to try and distract him, but it was obvious that she was enjoying it too much for it to give her an advantage. I averted my eyes and followed Edward to the kitchen.

Mrs Cullen was there putting cookies into the oven. I remembered that no one but me had eaten breakfast the night I'd stayed, so I wondered why she was making cookies, but decided in the end that I wouldn't think too hard about it. It wasn't any of my business.

"Ah, Bella! How lovely to see you again," she said with a smile. I was surprised when she pulled me into a hug. I returned it a bit awkwardly, having not expected it. I smiled once she let me go to let her know that I was happy to see her too.

I saw a laptop open on the counter and noticed that there was a recipe for sultana biscuits on the screen. My curiosity flared—they were my favourite. Noticing my interest Esme said, "I was just about to make those next. The hospitals got a blood drive tomorrow, so I thought I'd whip up some sugary things to give to everyone after they donate. Would you like to help?"

I spent the night baking with Mrs Cullen—Esme, she'd asked me to call her. Edward stuck around for a bit before disappearing. I was about to follow him when I heard the beautiful sound of him playing the piano.

Esme sighed blissfully. "That's my favourite song," she said softly.

At first I was a bit awkward with her after Edward left, but when I discovered that she seemed like she was perfectly in sync with me, I relaxed again. She acted like she'd known me my entire life and had no problem interpreting what I needed.

It didn't take me long to realise that that was just her nature. She was inherently caring and would do anything for those she called her own. I admired that about her. I loved my mother, but she was too focused on what her current project was to really pay much attention to me. And when I stopped talking, she just gave up completely.

I focused on flattening the last batch of cookies instead of carrying on down that thought path.

Once they were in the oven, Esme turned to me, a huge smile covering her face. "Thank you so much for helping, Bella. I don't know how I could've gotten it all done without you."

Her voice was completely sincere, but I was sure that she could've gotten it done much faster if she didn't have to play human for me, but I just smiled and shrugged.

If my smile was a bit sad then I couldn't help it. I was wistful, wondering if my mum would ever bake with me. Somehow I didn't think she would.

Edward came back into the room and told me that he should probably take me home since Charlie would be home soon.

I nodded and thanked Emse using the sign language I knew.

"Have a nice night, dear."

Edward dropped me back at my place and walked me to the door. His hand ghosted over my cheek bone and he leaned forward like he was going to kiss me, but all he did was whisper good night to me. He waited until I was safely inside before driving off.

…

"Aye… Bee… See… Dee… Ee… Ef… Jee…"

I slammed my laptop lid down in frustration. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was coming out of my mouth. Not even a squeak. I'd been at this for hours now.

Charlie had come home shortly after Edward left, and gently told me that Mike was out on bail but that he had to stay at least 200 yards away from me and that he wouldn't be allowed on the school grounds.

He left me alone after giving me a hug, but I refused to let the fear overwhelm me. Instead I'd started teaching myself to talk again. So far I'd made no progress.

How is it that I can scream loud enough to scatter a forest full of birds one moment and then utterly incapable of the meekest squeak the next?

I was fast losing hope of my being able to accomplish this. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't get myself to speak. I wasn't giving up. No way in hell was I giving up. But I no longer thought that I could do this alone. I needed back up, someone to help me—even if it's just to tell me that I could do this.

My thoughts immediately turned to Esme, and I wondered if she'd help if I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So updating was a bit longer than I had planned, but I've been having internet problems :( I'll try and reply to reviews because they all mean so much to me :) <strong>


End file.
